Une puissante noirceur
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Quelques mois après le tournoi de Batailleville ont lieu de nouveaux evenements [ CHAPITRE 13 ENFIN POSTE]
1. Une nouvelle élève

Salut tout le monde me voici avec une nouvelle fic basé sur yugioh.Lisez et surtout reviewez

**Disclaimer: ****est ce utile de rappeller que rien est à moi? En dehors de Emilie bien sur.**

** Surtout bonne lecture**

UNE GRANDE NOIRCEUR 

**1 UNE NOUVELLE ELEVE**

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin du tournoi de Batailleville.Tout était redevenu normal et Yugi possédait à présent six objets du Millenium à savoir le Puzzle,la Baguette,l'Anneau,le Collier,la Balance et la Clé.Ils les gardait bien rangés sous son lit à l'abri des mauvais regards.Marek était revenu au Japon avec Chitzu et Odion et étudiait au lycée de Domino avec Yugi et le reste de la bande.Pendant ce temps,Chitzu travaillait au musée.Enfin Serenity vivait avec sa mère qui habitait à présent à Domino.Joey était venu vivre avec eux.

Aujourd'hui était un jour normal sauf qu'une nouvelle élève était annoncée.

Je me demande à ressemble cette fille.Fit Joey.

Si c'est une fille qui glousse pour commenter les garçons ça ne sera pas génial.ajouta Bakura.On en a par dizaine dans le lycée. (confère le manga tome 6 avec l'arrivée de Bakura lol)

Bah ne crions pas avant d'avoir mal.reprit Marek.

Oui.Elle est peut être Yugi.

Ou très mignonne.ajouta Tristan.

Tristan cesse de penser à tes hormones.soupira Tea.

Soudain leur professeur arriva.Il était seul et il n'y avait pas de nouvelle élève qui l'accompagnait.

Bonjour les enfants.Il y a théoriquement une nouvelle élève mais il me semble qu'elle est en retard ou qu'elle se soit perdu.annonça le professeur.

A ce moment,la porte s'ouvrit et une fille de dix sept apparut.Elle avait l'uniforme du lycée Domino avec des yeux verts et des lunettes rouges.Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui dépassait d'une casquette bleue mise à l'envers.Sur cette casquette se trouvait des googles.

Bonjour.Désolé je me suis perdue et je suis en retard.dit la fille.

Hum quand on parle du loup.fit le professeur.

Bonjour.Je suis google girl.Non je plaisante.Mon nom est Emilie,Emilie Orimoto.se présenta la fille.

Voyons où puis je te mettre?Oui installe toi près de Yugi.Il y a une place de libre.C'est le garçon qui a un pendentif autour du cou.dit le professeur.

Emilie répera Yugi et se dirigea vers sa table.Elle s'assit à côté de lui tout en fixant le Puzzle du Millenium.

Salut Yugi.murmura Emilie.

Salut.répondit Yugi sur le même ton.

Puis le cours commença et les élèves commencèrent à prendre des notes du cours d'Histoire qui portait ce matin sur les samourais et les shoguns de l'ancien Japon.Enfin la cloche qui indiquait la récréation retendit pour le bonheur des lycéens.Yugi et le reste de ses amis abordèrent Emilie.

Eh Emilie.s'écria Joey.

Oui?fit Emilie.

Je te présente mes amis.dit Yugi.Tea,Joey,Tristan,Bakura,Marek et enfin Duke.

Salut tout le monde alors.répondit Emilie en souriant.

Dis c'est quoi ces drôles de lunettes que tu portes sur ta casquette?demanda Tea intriguée.

Ca?fit Emilie en caressant ses googles.Ceux sont mes googles.Je les adore.Elles sont une sorte de bonheur pour les duels.

Duel?s'écria Joey excité.

Joey tu pourrais arrêter de penser à te battre en duel à chaque fois qu'on prononce ce mot?dit Tea avec un profond soupir.

Tu joues à Duel de Monstres?demanda Yugi.

J'adore les jeux et en particulier Duel de monstres.Mon deck n'est formé qu'à partir des Dragons. Ceux sont mes monstres préférés et en particulier mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges.répondit Emilie.Et vous vous jouez aussi?

Bien sur que oui.Je suis arrivé second au Royaume des Duellistes moi.annonça Joey.

(attention réplique de Tea dans 5.4.3.2.1. 0 lol)

Joey tu te vantes un peu là.Si Yugi ne t'avais pas aidé,tu serais reparti avec le premier bateau.Tu as si peu de mémoire?corrigea Tea.

N'exagere pas Tea.Joey est un bon duelliste.reprit Yugi.

Attend Joey?Second au Royaume des Duellistes?Tu es Joey Wheeler?compris Emilie avant de tourner la tête vers Yugi.Donc toi tu es Yugi Muto,le meilleur duelliste au monde.

Yugi se sentit rougir et préféra regarder ses chaussures se sentant un peu gené d'être reconnu.

Il ne faut pas éxagérer.lança une voix derrière eux.Le meilleur duelliste c'est moi.

Le petit groupe se retourna et découvrit Seto Kaiba assit à sa table lisant un livre.

Il me semble qu'il possède pourtant les trois cartes de Dieux Egyptiens et il a remporté le Royaume des Duellistes et le tournoi de Batailleville.Il a été nommé maitre des jeux.intervint Emilie.

Elle est soit très courageuse ou inconsciente ou suicidaire de parler ainsi à Kaiba.fit Duke.

Oui je pensais que seul Joey le faisait.ajouta Tristan.

Exactement Kaiba.Ce n'est plus toi le meilleur duelliste,c'est Yugi le meilleur.Il t'a battu au Royaume et à Batailleville.rigola Joey.

Il ne me semble pas d'avoir parlé le chien.répliqua Kaiba.

Répète ça espece de je ne sais pas quoi et je te massacre.s'écria Joey.

Eh calmez vous.s'écria Joey en retenant Joey avec l'aide de Tristan et Marek.

Je vois qu'il est vraiment mal dressé puisqu'il veut attaquer tout le monde.Yugi si j'étais toi je lui mettrai une laisse.se moqua Kaiba en sortant de la classe.

Ce Kaiba,un jour je me le ferai.Je l'exploserai en duel.fit Joey en tapant son poing sur une table.

Pourtant il t'a battu pour la troisième place à Batailleville.rappella Tea.

Elle a raison.approuva Marek.

Minute.Vous êtes mes amis qui me soutiennent ou c'est Kaiba que vous soutenez?s'insurgea Joey.

Mais Joey…commença Yugi.

La modestie est un des principes de base.Il ne faut pas se surestimer Joey.Kaiba est meilleur que toi c'est tout.Ca ne sert à rien de se vanter.dit Emilie.

C'est très philosophique ça.dit Tea.Pourtant c'est vrai.Et Joey ainsi que Seto devrait en prendre note et tirer des leçons.

On parle de deux cas desesperés.rappella Tristan en riant.

Rien n'est jamais sans espoir.fit Emilie en souriant.

Dites si on allez manger des hamburgers?proposa Yugi.Je meurs de faim.

Ouais.approuva Joey.

Le petit groupe sorti accompagné d'Emilie qui semblait déjà s'intégrée au groupe.Ils étaient prêts à dévorer des hamburgers.

Et voilà le premier chapitre déjà terminé.allez maintenant on va en bas à droite et on clique sur «submit review» :P

Allez a bientôt les amis pour un nouveau chapitre


	2. Un etrange tournoi

Voici un nouveau chapitre mais avant je présente les perso car j'ai vu que certains melangeaient avec les noms français.Je connais le manga mais j'ai plus l'habitude d'utiliser les noms de l'animé.

**Yugi ****è**** Yugi**

**Jono-Uchi ****è**** Joey**

**Honda ****è**** Tristan**

**Anzu ****è**** Tea**

**Seto ****è**** Seto **

**Mokuba ****è**** Mokuba (il est vraiment difficile lui car on prononce «Makuba»)**

**Marik ****è**** Marek**

**Isis ****è**** Chitzu**

**Rishido ****è**** Odion**

**Bakura ****è**** Bakura**

**Discraimer:**** rien ne m'appartient sauf Emilie ainsi que Tomoki.Qui est Tomoki? Vous verrez bien :P**

**Et avant de passer au chapitre, les réponses aux reviews. **

**Fly Anzu:** merci de ta review et contente que ça te plaise.Pour les noms je viens de les mette au-dessus

**Daffy:** merci de ta review et contente que tu aimes.Pour les objets dont le nom change du manga c'est parce que je connais bien plus l'animé que le manga.Ou je vis je n'ai trouvé que jusqu'au tome 8. un comble quand on pense qu'on publie le 32 TTTT

** Maintenant place au chapitre**

**2 UN ETRANGE TOURNOI**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Cela devait faire une dizaine de jours qu'Emilie avait rejoint la classe de Yugi et ses amis.Elle s'était très bien intégrée au petit groupe.Un jour qu'elle était dans sa chambre à son bureau pour faire son devoir de Japonais,un petit garçon de douze ans entra dans la pièce en courant pour s'arrêter près d'Emilie.Il portait un tee-shirt blanc,un short vert clair et des baskets bleu claire et verte foncée.Il avait des yeux bruns et sur sa tête était posée une large casquette orange d'où dépassait des petites mèches brunes.

Kid.Quand apprendras tu qu'il ne faut pas courir comme un dératé?fit Emilie.

Google girl ce n'est pas de ma faute.Tu as reçu une lettre.D'après l'envelloppe,ça doit être pour un tournoi de Duel de Monstres.répondit l'enfant en tendant une lettre.

A la mention du mot Duel de Monstres,Emilie laissa tomber son crayon sur le bureau et se tourna vivement et completement sur l'enfant.Elle saisit l'envelloppe et la regarda.Elle était blanche et portait un sceau rouge comme un sceau du seigneur du temps du Moyen Age.Sur ce sceau était dessiné un œil qui ressemblait beaucoup au symbole du Millenium.Finalement Emilie l'ouvrit et sortit une lettre qui l'invitait à se rendre à l'annonce d'un tournoi de Duel de Monstres au centre commercial de Domino.Avec il y avait une carte de Duel de Monstres,celle du Dragon Rouges aux Yeux Rouges.

Etrange kid.Cette carte est ma préférée.Pourquoi l'envoyer en plus de cette invitation?

Je ne sais pas mais tu es sure qu'elle est vraie.L'organisateur n'enverrai une carte si rare.Je suis sur que c'est une copie.dit le garçon.

Tu es toujours aussi logique kid.sourit Emilie.Bon l'invitation dit d'être au centre commercial pour 17 heures.J'ai le temps d'y aller doucement.

Elle se lèva doucement en passant la main dans sa chevelure rousse pour mélanger ses mèches.Cependant l'enfant tapa du pied.

Dis google girl il est déjà 16h45 et tu as juste un quart d'heure pour te rendre là bas.fit le Kid.

Aussitôt Emilie sursauta aux mots du Kid.

Kid tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça avant?s'écria Emilie.

Et comment?Je ne lis pas encore le courrier sous envelloppe.répliqua le Kid.

(quoique non non je me tais lol)

Alors Emilie s'empara de sa casquette sur son lit et la mit surmontér de ses éternelles googles avant de partir en courant à la vitesse comme sur un terrain d'athlétisme pour un sprint.

Tu ne changeras jamais Emilie.fit le Kid avant d'éclater de rire tout en fixant une horloge de la pièce qui indiquait 16h15.

Pendant ce temps,Emilie courait à toute vitesse à travers Domino manquant de renverser une dizaine de passants.Elle arriva au centre commercial et y entra tout en accélerant.A un moment,elle percuta une jeune fille qui n'était autre que Tea d'ailleurs accompagnée des autres.

Emilie.s'écria Joey.Fais un peu attention où tu vas.

Désolé j'étais en retard.Il doit juste être 17 heures pas vrai?fit Emilie.

A vrai dire il est 16h30.dit Marek en montrant l'horloge du centre commercial.

Emilie regarda vaguement l'horloge venant de commence.

Tomoki Orimoto tu l'emportera pas au paradis.s'écria Emilie.

Tomoki Orimoto?Qui est ce?demanda Yugi intrigué.

Tomoki est mon petit frère et on s'entend bien sauf quand il me fait ce genre de coup.J'ai traversé tout Domino à cent à l'heure.expliqua Emilie.dis Yugi tu as reçu une invitation à un tournoi?

Oui mais comment tu sais ça?demanda Yugi intrigué en fixant Emilie.

J'en ai reçu aussi une.C'est Tomoki qui me l'a monté dans ma chambre pendant que j'étudiais.Il y avait avec ma carte préférée: le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges.raconta Emilie.Tomoki a trouvé ça étrange de donner une carte si rare et pense qu'il s'agit d'une copie.

Il n'a peut être pas tord.Yugi a eu comme carte le Magicien des Ténèbres,Joey Jinzo,Bakura la Table de la Destinée et enfin moi Renaissance de Diable.Il s'agit toutes de nos cartes préférées.Elles sont pourtant rares.Ton petit frère a peut être bien raison.dit Marek.

Bah on verra bien.fit Joey.Sinon je vais botter les fesses de Kaiba dans ce tournoi.

Joey tu pense y arriver?Il est tout de même fort.intervint doucement Serenity en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Je pourrais le battre avec une main dans le dos.protesta Joey.

Si la vantardise se vendait au kilo,Joey serait millionnaire.rigola Tristan.

Cependant l'heure avait tourné pendant la conversation du petit groupe d'amis et sur l'écran géant du centre commercial,un homme qui portait un masque noir apparut.

Bienvenue à vous duellistes.J'ai choisi parmi vous l'élite des duellistes,les meilleurs.Vous avez reçu avec votre invitation une carte de votre monstre préféré.D'ici quarante huit heures,vous devez en détenir six pour accéder aux huitièmes de finales.Bonne chance.Vous en aurez besoin.annonça l'homme d'une voix qui était glacial.Le tournoi commencera demain vers 10 heures.Soyez ponctuels.

L'écran géant n'afficha plus aucune image et redevint vierge.

Le petit groupe se regardait pensifs.Emilie fixait le Puzzle de Yugi se rappellant que l'œil sur le Puzzle était le même dessin que sur le sceau de l'envelloppe du tournoi.

Je me demande si Yugi connaît les pouvoirs de son Puzzle du Millenium.pensa Emilie.

Et voilà le second chapitre.Merci aux lecteurs de reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir..Je coupe en plein suspense.Eh oui je suis bien dans l'ambiance de la série.

** pour un nouveau chapitre**

**au chapitre 3:** **La revanche de Emilie**


	3. La revanche de Emilie

Et voici le chapitre 3 tant attendu.Bon comme vous vous doutez avant de commencer,on passe aux réponses aux reviews.Au fait je previens d'un truc.Pour le tournoi,je ne ferai pas beaucoup de duels pour les éliminatoires.surement deux voir peut être trois.J'ai la flemme de détailler tous ces duels.j'aime les duels mais sinon ça serait long.

**Yami: **merci de ta review et content que tu aimes ma fic.et donc si tu lis ma réponse c'est que tu as la suite lol

**Daffy:** merci de ta review.Pour la ponctuation et les debuts de replique j'ai du mal car n'accepte pas les tirets touche 8 et j'ai du mal à penser a utiliser donc ça: -. Desolé mais plus d'un an à se servir des tirets de 8 on se separe pas de ca facilement lol sinon pour les pouvoirs d'Emilie tu verras bien.

Marek: quand elle sauvera ma… voit une massue euh un chaton

Gentil hein? On dit rien aux lecteurs.Ensuite la revanche d'Emilie tu verras.J'ai une petite idée à moi depuis le temps que je rêve d'exploser ce personnage (sens figuré lol)

Joey: au vrai sens du terme ca serait bien.

Yugi: moi je pense comment tu peux oser faire une telle fin à cette fic? C'est

Yugi tais toi ou je fais pire oui c'est possible lol

**Bakura 77:** merci de ta review et voilà la suite.

**Camlia:** merci de ta review. Tu aimes Emilie? C'est gentil ça. En vérité Emilie c'est moi.Elle a beaucoup de mon caractère et a mon deck Dragon sauf que moi j'ai le aussi un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.Je l'ai pas mis car dans yugioh seul Kaiba possède cette carte. Le veinard --

****

**3 LA REVANCHE DE EMILIE**

Le lendemain après l'annonce du tournoi au centre commercial par l'homme masqué,tout Domino et essentiellement les jeunes étaient enflammés Yugi avec sa petite bande composée de Joey,Tea,Duke, Tristan,Serenity,Bakura et Marek s'étaient réunis au Turtle Game pour discuter du tournoi.

Dis papy tu connais des informations sur l'organisateur de ce tournoi?demanda Yugi à son grand père qui rangeait une étagère de jouets.

Hum non.Désolé Yugi mais c'est la première fois que je vois cet homme et je ne suis surement pas le seul.répondit Sakoronu.

(je reprend la version manga car j'ignore le nom du papy en français)

Bah de toute façon,Yugi ou moi on le battra un point c'est tout.fit Joey.Affaire réglée non?

Joey tu pourrais parler sérieusement?lui demanda Tea.

Mais je suis sérieux.répliqua Joey.

Une discussion ainsi on n'est pas prêt d'aller dormir les amis.dit Bakura.

Excusez moi mais on s'était pas réunis pour parler du tournoi il me semble?fit Marek.

Oui mais parler avec Joey ça dévie vite.rigola Tristan.

Pendant ce temps,Yugi parlait avec Atemu donc seul lui pouvait l'entendre et le voir.

Et toi Atemu quand pense tu?Tu trouve ce tournoi louche?

Je ne sais pas trop Yugi.Pour le moment,personne ne nous force à participer enfin nous avons reçu une invitation mais nous ne voyons pas encore de rapport avec les objets du Millenium.

Tu crois qu'il faut y participer?

Je pense Yugi.J'ai le sentiment qu'il va se passer des choses durant ce tournoi.

Tu commences à parler comme Chitzu.sourit Yugi.

Possible mais de toute façon,on ne perd rien à participer.répondit Atemu.

Oui.

Ainsi Yugi et Atemu se réunirent en un et c'est Atemu qui prit le contrôle du corps.

Le petit groupe d'amis se sépara après s'être salué pour aller prendre des forces et dormir.Demain allait commencer le tournoi de Domino.Ils esperaient que tout puisse se dérouler normalement.

(le problème c'est que quand on ne cherche pas les ennuis,ils viennent à vous naturellement surtout quand l'auteur est sadique comme moi :P)

Le lendemain ils se retrouvaient au centre de Domino et le tournoi venait juste d'ouvrir et ils étaient prêts à gagner les cinq autres cartes pour accéder à la phase finale du tournoi.Alors ils aperçurent Insector Haga qui les observait.Il s'avança vers eux en souriant méchamment.

Alors Yugi tu veux commencer avec moi?J'ai envie de t'éliminer pour ce premier duel.

Haga je pourrai toujours te battre minus.répliqua Yugi ou plutôt Atemu.

Cependant Emilie arriva en courant et s'interposa en activant son disque de duel sur 4000.

Pas question.J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec cette face d'insecte.lança Emilie fermement.

Emilie?fit Haga.Je vais encore t'exploser.

Sauf que cette fois tu ne tricheras pas.Tu croyais que je n'avais pas vu que quand tu m'as bousculé,tu avais introduit Parasite Paracide dans mon deck pour la demi-finale?rétorqua Emilie.

Pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas?fit Joey.

Parce que Haga nous a souvent réservé des coups aussi bas.répliqua Tea.

Ainsi les deux disques de duel étaient sur 4000 et les deux duellistes tirèrent six cartes.

Je pose un monstre face cachée pour mon premier tour.dit Emilie.

Comme tu voudra.Moi j'invoque la Princesse des Insectes.Va détruire son monstre ma toute belle.

La Princesse des Insectes se matérialisa avec 1900 points d'attaque et attaqua la carte d'Emilie.Celle ci se retourna et l'Elfe Mystique apparut en mode défense avec 2000 points.

Haga tu viens de perdre 100 points de vie.triompha Emilie.

En effet la Princesse des Insectes se détruisit et le disque de duel d'Haga afficha 3900.

Non ma belle Princesse.se lamenta Haga.

A présent regarde ça.Je sacrifie mon Elfe Mystique pour invoquer l'appel du Démon.

L'Elfe Mystique se dématérialisa pour laissait apparaître l'Appel du Démon avec 2500 points

d'attaque.

Il est génial ce monstre mais ça fait partie des cartes rares du jeu.dit Bakura impressionné.

Appel du Démon attaque les points de vie d'Haga.

L'appel du Démon attaqua Haga et son disque de duel afficha 1400.

Génial.Haga a pris un bon coup.s'écria Joey.

Méfiance.Il nous a souvent montré qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans sac.fit Yugi.

Tu vas le payer s'écria Haga.Je joue une carte magique: Sacrifice.En échange de 500 points de vie et de sacrifier tous les monstres de ma main,je peux invoquer un monstres de plus sept étoiles ou plus.

Son disque de duel afficha 900 et il mit sa main au cimetière.Alors sur le terrain,la Reine des Insectes se métérialisa avec 2800 points d'attaque.

Maintenant tu es fichu.Rien ne pourra te sauver.rigola Haga.Ma Reine adoré attaque son Démon s'il te plait.

La Reine des Insectes attaqua et détruisit l'Appel du Démon.Le disque de duel d'Emilie afficha 3700.

A moi de jouer.dit Emilie.Parfait je joue les Epées de Lumière de révélation.Durant trois tu ne pourras pas attaquer.Ensuite je joue Bébé Dragon.

Bébé Dragon se matérialisa avec 1200 points d'attaque.

Si c'est avec Bébé Dragon qu'elle compte battre la Reine des Insectes…. Commença Joey.

Joey elle a trois tours et je pense qu'elle a déjà une idée.l'interrompit Marek.

Il a raison Joey.approuva Yugi.

A moi de jouer petite Emilie.Je joue la Barrière Insecti Insecticide.Je suis protégé de tes attaques même si tu n'as aucune chance de les réussir sans cela.se moqua Haga.

Tu verras bien.Je joue le Magicien du Temps.Et a présent,mon Magicien du Temps montre que tu veux que je gagne et détruit son monstre.

L'aiguille du Magicien du Temps tourna et s'arrêta sur le Milieu.Alors la Reine des Insectes fut ainsi détruite.Le disque de duel d'Haga afficha 0.

J'ai gagné Haga.triompha Emilie.

Noooooooooooooooon.hurla Haga en tombant à genoux.

Puis Emilie récupéra la carte de participation d'Haga: la Reine des Insectes.Elle salua ses amis puis repartit pour gagner encore d'autres cartes.Alors les autres décidèrent de l'imiter afin de gagner aussi leurs cartes.

Et encore un chapitre de fini.Au prochain chapitre débutera encore plus l'intrigue.Le titre sera: Le pouvoir du Médaillon


	4. Le pouvoir du Médaillon

Et voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout fais.Mais avant réponse aux review.

**Daffy:** oui désolé pour le nom du grand père mais bon j'ai pas retenu.

Yugi: nondiju elle fait une fic et elle respecte pas le nom de papy.

Nondiju? Savais pas que Yugi devenait belge lol sinon merci.Moi j'adore les duels.

**Orphen Sindu:** merci de ta review.Pour ladescription c'est vrai que ca manque mais j'ai du mal.Moi j'adore l'action.mais j'essaie de m'ameliorer

**Yami:** Merci de ta rewiev.Oui le duel est court mais je voulais un peu humillier Insector Haga.Les prochains seront beaucoup plus longs et tres dans l'esprit yugioh si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**Syt:** merci de ta review.oui ce que tu as vu dans le chapitre rappelle le deck de Joey mais il n'y a pas que ça.Mais je n'allais pas devoiler tout son deck d'un seul coup.Pour les couples.Oui c'est fort possible qu'il y ait un Yugi/Tea.tu verras bien dans les deux prochains chapitres.

Yugi: Je t'ai déjà dit.Tu touche pas a Tea.Choisis un autre.

Et aussi un Joey/Mai.Ils vont bien ensemble ceux la.

Joey: Mais oui.Si ça arrive, ma sœur sort avec ce frimeur et imbecile de Kaiba.

Parle pas trop vite Joey parle pas trop vite

Bon cela etant dit vous pouvez passer au chapitre.

**4 LE POUVOIR DU MEDAILLON**

Depuis le duel contre Insector Haga,le petit groupe s'était séparé pour livrer des duels et obtenir ainsi d'autres cartes de qualification.Emilie marchait seule à travers la ville pour affronter un nouvel adversaire.Yugi,Marek et Duke étaient ensemble à la place de Domino.Joey se trouvait avec Tea et Tristan près du port.Bakura livrait des duels encouragés par Serenity dans le parc.

Emilie venait de gagner sa sixième carte et s'était ainsi qualifié pour la phase finale.Elle marchait à travers Domino en flânant.Elle tentait de réperer le reste de ses amis mais rien pour le moment. Personne n'était à l'horyzon Mais dans cette foule difficile de vraiment voir.

Alors qu'elle passait devant le musée de Domino,elle ressentit une sensation de chaleur au niveau de la poitrine.Sous son tee-shirt,un cercle doré de lumière se dessinait avec un œil au centre.La jeune fille passa sa main et extraya un médaillon et le posa sur sa poitrine.

Etrange.Mon Médaillon du Millenium a réagi.Oui je sens une force dans ce musée.Une menace.Et on dirait que quelqu'un est en danger.se dit Emilie en effleurant le Médaillon.

N'écoutant que son courage et sa générosité,elle s'élança vers le musée.Escaladant à toute vitesse les marches,elle atteignit la porte et entra.A l'intérieur,elle suivit l'appel de son Médaillon.

Pendant ce temps au sous sol du musée,Shizu était seule face à un homme masqué.La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir de lui était un diadème avec un œil sur le milieu.

Que me voulais vous?demanda poliment Shizu.

Oh rien de bien compliqué.Donne moi le Collier du Millenium bien gentiment et je ne te ferai rien de mal.Sinon je le prendrai de force et t'enverrai au Royaume des Ombres.menaça l'homme.

Jamais.s'écria Shizu.Déjà il faudrai que je l'ai.Je l'ai donné au Pharaon.

Je n'aime pas cet obstacle imprévu mais bon ça fera deux objets du Millenium au lieu d'un quand je l'aurai battu.dit l'homme.En attendant,toi tu ne vas pas t'en sortir ainsi.

Il regarda Shizu qui le fixait avec un air terrifié comprenait où il voulait en venir.Soudain Emilie apparut d'un couloir le dos appuyé contre le mur.

Hey je n'aime pas beaucoup tes manières.Tu aurai pu demander s'il te plait au moins.Et ensuite dire merci ce n'est rien.s'écria Emilie en retant un rire.

L'homme comme Shizu détournèrent leur regard pour le porter vers Emilie et surtout son Médaillon.

Un autre objet du Millenium.fit Shizu intriguée.

Bien.Le Médaillon du Millenium.Au moins je ne repartirai pas les mains vides.

Il faudra me l'arracher de mon cou pour ça.répliqua Emilie.

Alors le Médaillon brilla légerement quand elle le toucha de la main gauche.Puis de sa main droite,elle montra une pierre qui s'élèva dans les airs et la dirigea vers l'homme.Elle la fit tomber.La pierre manqua l'homme de peu.

Disparais ou je ne te manquerai la prochaine fois.dit fermement Emilie.

Je vois que tu connais tes pouvoirs: télékinésie et télépathie.Seule la télépathie a pu te donner le pouvoir de savoir où se trouvait un danger.dit l'homme en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Alors Emilie s'avança vers Shizu qui était restée là à contempler la scène intriguée.

Salut moi je m'appelle Emilie Orimoto.se présenta Emilie.

Et moi je suis Shizu Isthar.acheva Shizu.

Isthar?Ce nom me rappelle quelque chose.Mais oui c'est le nom de famille de Marek,un garçon de ma classe.s'écria Emilie.

Tu connais mon frère?

Oui on s'entend bien comme avec les autres.répondit Emilie.

Donc tu connais le Pharaon.

Le Pharaon?A moins le Puzzle de Yugi.Oui c'est Yugi.

Donc il connaît bien ses pouvoirs.

(Pour les connaître ça il les connaît lol)

Je vais prévenir Odion.Tu peux rassembler les autres s'il te plait?demanda Shizu.

Oui t'inquiète.Mais on se retrouve où?

A la boutique du grand père de Yugi.Ici l'ennemi semble connaître.Puis avec les autres employés ce n'est pas sur.répondit Shizu.

Ok à plus tard.Moi je vais m'amuser à retrouver le groupe dans la foule.dit Emilie en s'éloignant.

Emilie sortit du musée et se dirigea au hasard dans Domino.Elle ne voyait pas comment retrouver les autres dans cette foule.Elle ne cessait de crier leurs noms mais ça restait compliqué.Pas loin d'Emilie se trouvait Yugi et Marek qui venaient de gagner eux aussi leurs six cartes respectives.Ils entirent les cris.

Hey Yugi tu n'entend rien?demanda Marek.

Si on dirait Emilie.Regarde là bas.On dirait ces lunettes de piscine.répondit Yugi.

Soudain une main s'abbattit sur l'épaule de Yugi.

Dis Yugi tu as oublié que ceux sont des googles et non de simples lunettes.s'exclama Emilie.

Yugi sursauta puis se retourna comme Marek.Ils découvrirent Emilie devant et fixèrent son Médaillon intrigués.

Il y a longtemps que je cherche.Je desesperai d'en retrouver au moins Emilie.

Emilie c'est quoi?demanda Yugi en montrant le Médaillon.

Comme ton Puzzle,mon Médaillon n'est que l'uns des objets du Millénium.répondit Emilie.

Minute.C'est Yugi qui les a tous.A moins qu'il en existerai d'autres qu'on connaisse pas?fit Marek ne croyant même pas à sa propre théorie.

Tu n'es pas bête.rigola Emilie.Oui mais je vous expliquerai ça quand tout le monde sera là avec la sœur de Marek.

Tu connais Shizu?s'écria Marek.

Oui on s'est vu au musée..

Emilie ne continue pas sa phrase que le Médaillon du Millénium brilla et Emilie eut la vision du magasin de jouets du grand père de Yugi.

Que se passe t-il?demanda Yugi.

Yugi.Il faut aller chez toi.Mon Médaillon du Médaillon a la faculté de prévenir où il y a du danger.

Bon je te fais confiance.accepta Yugi.

Les trois amis coururent à travers la foule pour aller à la boutique.Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Yugi pour découvrirent à temps les objets du Millénium à terre.La fenêtre était cassée.Celui qui avait fait le coup était déjà parti.Il avait juste eu le temps d'emporter L'anneau du Millénium et de déposer une lettre.Aussitôt Yugi se transforma pour qu'Atemu prit sa place.

Qui a bien pu faire ça?demanda Atemu.

Bonne question.Déjà il faut lire cette lettre.ajouta Marek en ramassant la lettre à terre sous la Baguette du Millénium.

Donne je vais lire.dit Emilie en prenant la lettre.Cher Pharaon, je vois que cela est très facile de voler les précieux objets du Millénium.Cependant ce n'est pas amusant.J'ai une meilleure solution.Vas au port.On va bien jouer toi et moi.Je te déconseille de désobéir,il en va de la vie de tes amis.Et bien sur ce n'est pas signé.

Elle roula la lettre en boule avant de l'envoyer à la corbeille.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.soupira Atemu.

Il faut y aller.il menace nos amis.dit Emilie.

Tu as entierement raison.approuva Atemu.

Mais avant il faut prendre les objets avec nous.Trouve vite un sac à dos.dit Marek.Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'il les vole.

Atemu approuva et sortit un sac d'une armoire.Il entassa en vitesse les objets du Millénium et le mit sur le dos.Puis les trois amis commencèrent à courir en direction du port esperant arriver à temps.

**La suite la prochaine fois**

Dans le chapitre 4: **_Quatre amis dans un duel_**

**__**


	5. Quatre amis dans un duel: partie 1

Et voici le nouveau chapitre.J'avais trop hate d'ecrire ça.

**Daffy:** oui moi aussi j'aime bien Marek.D'ailleurs durant dans ce chapitre et le prochain il va avoir un beau role avec Atemu.

Marek: Beau? J'irai pas jusque là vu ce que tu me fais faire surtout dans la troisième partie.Tu va nous tuer.

Atemu: ouais.

Mais non ça ne serait plus drôle sinon.Sinon pour les couples contente que tu aimes.Pour Seto/ Serenity? (sifflote) je ne sais pas? Tu sais je replique au hasard.

Mokuba: mon œil.

Toi retourbe à tes capsules.

Tomoki: non c'est plus marrant d'entasser une auteur.

Au lit les gamins et que ça saute.Maintenant place au chapitre.

**5 QUATRE AMIS DANS UN DUEL (partie 1)**

Atemu,Emilie et Marek venaient d'arriver au port.Au milieu des entrpots,des quais,des pontons et des caisses qui formaient les allées,ils ne voyaient pas leurs amis et commençaient à s'impatienter.

Dites vous croyez qu'on nous a fait venir ici juste pour se faire attaquer?J'ai lu des articles sur des attaques dans des ports.On attend que des personnes passent et elles se font agresser souvement violemment.raconta Emilie montée sur une caisse pour voir au loin.

En entendant l'histoire,Atemu et Marek palirent un instant.

Euh s'il te plait Milie nous raconte pas des histoires comme ça.fit Atemu.

Oui.Dans une telle sitation c'est plutôt mauvais goût.ajouta Marek.

désolé les garçons.fit Emilie en escaladant d'autres caisses.Hey je vois Joey et Tea sur une sorte d'arène au-dessus de la mer.J'ai une mauvaise vue de loin mais j'ai l'impression que Tea porte un disque de duel.

Quoi?Tea?s'écria Atemu.

Non.Pas Tea.Atemu il faut la sauver.paniqua Yugi en esprit.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Yugi.Je sauverai nos amis et ta petite amie.le rassura Atemu tout en taquinant Yugi.

Il faut aller voir.dit Marek.

Atemu et Marek coururent à toute vitesse vers la direction indiquée par Emilie tandis que la jeune fille escaladait les caisses pour atteindre le même but.Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'avait vu Emilie,il s'agissait d'une arène de duel qui n'était qu'une immense planche de bois suspendue par une grue.Cette assemblage faisait tanguer la planche.Et pour pour accéder à cette arène,il y avait des petits plots qui dépassaient de l'eau.Enfin sur l'arène se trouvait Joey et Tea mais les yeux sans aucune flamme ni vivacité d'esprit comme si ils n'étaient plus que des zombies.

Emilie sauta d'une caisse au sol au même moment où Atemu et Marek arrivèrent face à l'arène.

Euh question idiote mais il faut bien la poser: Qu'est que c'est que ça?demanda Marek.

Bonne question.Mais je voudrai surtout savoir ce qu'ont Joey et Tea.Et Tea porte un disque de duel. C'est très étrange.ajouta Atemu.

C'est pourtant évidemment.fit Emilie.

Alors explique.dit Atemu.

Ce lieu ressemble à une arène de duel.Nos amis ne semblent plus eux même.On les a envoûté pour t'affronter Yugi.Et ce «On» est l'auteur de la lettre.expliqua Emilie.

Wah j'admire ta logique.dit Marek étonné.Et ce «on» tu le connais avec ta logique?

Evidemment.Il s'agit du même qui a attaqué ta sœur au musée.répondit Emilie.

Quoi?Ma sœur attaquée?répèta Marek tombant des nues.

Calme toi.Elle va bien.C'est elle qui m'avait demandé de vous réunir pendant qu'elle prévenait euh je sais plus qui.le rassura Emilie.

Odion?proposa Atemu.

Oui c'est ça.ajouta Emilie.

Il faut les sauver.dit fermement Atemu.

Atemu sauta un à un sur les plots et atteignit la plate forme.Soudain Tea remua les lèvres et se mit à parler mais sa voix était bien plus grave.

Pharaon tu as trouvé ce que j'ai préparé pour toi.Si tu arrives à me battre,tes amis seront libres sinon je m'emparerai des objets du Millénium.AH AH AH que le duel commence mes petits esclaves.

Quoi?C'est monstrueux de se servir de nos amis.Et c'est injuste.Tu as deux personnes contre Yugi. C'est de la triche.s'insurgea Emilie en colère.

Pas pour longtemps.fit Marek.

Marek sauta sur les plots et rejoignit Atemu.

Moi aussi je vais me battre avec Yugi.Ca sera surement un peu plus loyal.dit Marek.

Merci Marek.sourit Atemu.Ensemble on sauvera nos amis.

Pauvres fous.dit tea gravement.Que ce duel commence.

Les quatre duellistes tièrent chacun six cartes.Joey ou plutôt celui qui le contrôlait prit le droit de commencer en premier.

Bon je commence ce duel les nuls.D'abord je joue deux cartes face cachée et j'invoque Gearfried, le Chevalier de Fer.dit Joey.

Deux cartes se matérialisèrent et Gearfried apparut devant elles avec 1800 points d'attaque.

A moi.dit Tea.Je joue la Dame du Destin en mode défense.ajouta Tea.

La Dame du destin se matérialisa avec 2000 points de défense assis pour montrer sa défense.

C'est à moi de jouer maintenant.reprit Atemu.Je j'invoque Gardien,le Bouclier Géant et je pose deux cartes face cachée.

Gardien,le Bouclier Géant apparut assis derrière son bouclier en mode défense avec 2000 points et deux cartes face cachée derrière lui.

C'est maintenant mon tour et j'invoque Renaissance de Diable et je pose une carte face cachée.Voilà pour mon tour.termina Marek.

Renaissance de Diable apparut avec 300 points d'attaque et une carte face cachée derrière lui.

Allez y les amis.Le destin de Joey et Tea repose sur vous.les encouragea Emilie.

Ne t'inquoiète pas.On gagnera.assura Atemu.

Bon c'est à moi.Je pourrai attaquer Marek avec son stupide monstre mais j'aime mieux m'en prendre au Pharaon.Je sacrifie Gearfried pour invoquer Le Juge.dit Joey.

Un instant.Joey ne dispose pas de cette carte dans son jeu.s'écria Marek.

Je sais bien.J'ai modifié leurs jeux pour faire des decks parfaits.répondit Joey.

Gearfried se dématérialisa pour laisser apparaître le Juge avec 2200 points d'attaque.Celui ci attaqua et détruisit Gardien,le Bouclier Géant.

Et ensuite je joue une carte magie: Brûlure Ardente.Elle inflige 2000 points de vie à un adversaire et je choisis le Pharaon.

En effet le disque de duel d'Atemu afficha 2000.

Non ce n'est pas possible.s'écria Atemu.

A moi de jouer.dit Tea.Je sacrifie ma Dame du Destin pour invoquer la Magicienne des Ténèbres.Vas y attaque le Pharaon.

La Dame du Destin se dématérialisa et la Magicienne des Ténèbres apparut avec 2000 points

d'attaque et s'apprêtait à attaquer directement Aytemu.Elle fonçait vers lui brandissant son sceptre.

Non.J'active ma carte face cachée: Défense de Diable.Cette attaque va être renvoyée sur

Renaissance de Diable.intervint Marek.

En effet la carte piège s'activa et la Magicienne des Ténèbres changea de direction son attaque pour la lancer vers Renaissance de Diable.L'attaque se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Marek non.s'écria Atemu.

Eh oui déjà fini. J'avais promis de faire des duels dans l'esprit yugioh pas vrai? Eh bien l'esprit yugioh c'est pas de couper où le suspense est intense? Désolé.Si vous avez des réclamations adressez à ceux qui ont crée yugioh pas à moi.Moi je suis une simple auteur qui reprend leur idée pour faire une fic.

Bon avant de vous quitter j'ai décidé de faire une présentation d'Emilie et de Tomoki.

Emilie

**Age: **17 ans

**Classe: **douxième classe au Japon donc terminale en France

**Physique**: pour l'école,elle porte l'uniforme avec son inséparable casquette bleue et googles.Mais hors de l'école,elle porte un tee-shirt orange,un short vert,des baskets rouges et sa casquette bleue mise à l'envers avec ses googles.

**Caractère:** Emilie est une fille très vive et courageuse.On peut sentir qu'on peut lui faire confiance au premier regard.Elle est un peu garçon manqué mais reste tout de même une fille.Elle adore Tomoki, son petit frère,et est unie avec lui comme les doigts d'une main.Elle fonce parfois vers l'inconnu un peu vite ce qui provoque généralement des catastrophes et souvent pour aider ses amis avec des problèmes de cœur.

**Objet:** le Médaillon du Millénium

**Carte préférée: **le Dragon Noir aux Yeux rouges

**Type de jeu:** les monstres Dragons

Tomoki

**Age: **12 ans

**Classe: **septième classe au Japon donc cinquième chez nous mais première année au collège.

**Physique**: il porte un tee-shirt blanc,un short vert clair,des baskets bleu clair et vertes foncées ainsi qu'une large casquette orange d'où dépasse des mèches brunes.

**Caractère:** Tomoki adore sa grande sœur et a une grande complicité avec elle.Il la surnomme google girl à cause de ses googles et elle le taquine en l'appellant Kid.Il est plutôt intelligent pour son âge.Il connaît beaucoup sur un ordinateur et notamment la programmation n'a aucun secret pour lui.Il est très courageux et n'hésite pas à aider sa sœur et ses amis.Il est le meilleur ami de Mokuba avec qui il a un fort lien d'amitié.Egalement il joue un peu à Duel de Monstres mais préfère le jeu des capsules.

**Objet:** vous ne connaissez pas assez Tomoki pour ça

**Carte préférée: **le Soldat Pingoin

**Type de jeu:** les monstres Pingouins

Et maintenant c'est bouclé.A la prochaine pour la suite.

Chapitre 6: **_Quatre amis dans un duel (partie 2)_**


	6. Quatre amis dans un duel: partie 2

Et pour cadeau de noel voici un nouveau chapitre.

**Syt:** merci de ta review et voilà la suite.Sinon dans ta fic je comprend ce que tu dis en disant que c'est dur de faire jouer un role à tout le monde. Joyeux noel.

**Daffy:** merci de ta review. Pour Marek, il reserve une belle feinte avec Renaissance de Diable. Et pour Tomoki tu saura enfin dans le chapitre 18

**6 QUATRE AMIS DANS UN DUEL (partie 2) **

Le duel continuait toujours à l'arène improvisée suspendue au-dessus de l'eau au port.Emilie sur le quai observait impuissante ne pouvant qu'encourager ses amis,Yugi et Marek pour qu'ils arrivent à gagner et ainsi libérer Joey et Tea de l'emprise de leur ennemi.Sur le terrain,Joey avait le Juge avec 2200 points d'attaque et deux derrière lui.Tea avait la Magicienne des Ténèbres à 2000 points.Yugi n'avait plus aucun monstre et il ne lui restait que 2000 points de vie et deux cartes face cachée.Enfin Marek avait Renaissance de Diable et venait de retourner Défense de Diable qui renvoya l'attaque de la Magicienne des Ténèbres non pas sur Yugi mais sur Renaissance de Diable.

Non Marel.s'écria Yugi.

Marek.hurla Emilie.

Ne vous inquietez pas.Tout ira bien.sourit Marek.

L'attaque de la Magicienne des Ténèbres désintégra Renaissance de Diable mais peu apès il se reconstitua entierement.Renaissance de Diable était indemme.

Non c'est impossible.dit gravement Joey.

J'avais oublié son pouvoir.C'était un beau coup Marek.Grâce à toi,nous sommes tous les deux encore de la partie.dit Atemu.

Merci Yugi.fit Marek.

Mais comment?demanda gravement Joey.

Tu connais pas le pouvoir de Renaissance de Diable?C'est bien simple.Quand il est détruit par un monstre,il se reconstitue.expliqua Marek.

Oui bien joué.fit Emilie en sautant sur place.

A présent,c'est mon tour et je joue Changement de Cœur.Je m'empare de la Magicienne des Ténèbres pour la sacrifier avec un monstre en main: le Gardien Celte pour invoquer le Magicien des Ténèbres.dit Yugi.

Sur le terrain,la Magicienne des Ténèbres changea de camp puis se désintégra tandis qu'Atemu se défaussa de sa carte du Gardien Celte.Alors le Magicien des Ténèbres apparut sur le terrain avec 2500 points d'attaque.

Ce n'est pas fini.J'ajoute à mon Magicien,le Livre des arts Secrets qui lui confère 500 points de plus.Maintenant à toi Magicien des Ténèbres et détruis le Juge.ordonna Yugi.

Un livre se matérialisa et se mit sur le bras gauche du Magicien des Ténèbres qui passa à 3000 points d'attaque.Il lèva son sceptre et lança son attaque Magie Noire sur le Juge.

Une minute je révèle Force Miroir.Ton monstre est détruit.dit Joey.

Pas du tout car je révèle une de mes cartes: Piège Supprimé et mon attaque marche.intervint Atemu.

Maudit gamin.pesta Joey.

L'attaque du Magicien des Ténèbres porta et le Juge fut détruit.Le disque de duel de Joey afficha alors 3200.

Voilà pour mon tour.annonça Atemu.A toi Marek.

Une minute tu as déjà jouer en sauvant le Pharaon.intervint Tea gravement en riant.

Quoi?Mais ce n'est pas juste.Il a simplement activé sa carte piège.C'est autorisé.s'insurgea Emilie.

Désolé mais ce sera ce tarif.rigola Joey sinistrement.

Quand je pense que ceux sont nos amis qu'on voit parler.grogna Atemu.

Donc je reprend la main.dit Joey.Et j'invoque le Pingouin non le Magicien du temps non le Pingouin non….

Finalement la carte du Magicien du Temps se mit.Il apparut en mode attaque avec 400 points et attaqua le Magicien des Ténèbres.Il se détruisit aussitôt et le disque de duel de Joey afficha 1800.

Maudit Wheeler.grogna Joey.

Wheeler?Fit Marek surpris.

Oui.Joey nous aide.Je crois qu'il va reprendre le contrôle de son corps de lui même dit Atemu arborant un grand sourire.

A moi de jouer.Je vais invoquer la Sorcière du Feu qui va infliger 800 points de vie directement à tous les deux.dit Tea.

En effet la Sorcière du Feu se matérialisa avec 1000 points de défense.De ses mains apparut alors de petites boules de feu et les fit se diriger vers Atemu et Marek.Leurs disques de duel affichèrent respectivement 1200 et 3200.

Bien.dit Atemu.Maintenant je joue Dian Keto,maitre guerisseur qui me redonne 1000 points de vie.

La carte se matérialisa et un homme avec une boule de cristal apparut.La boule brilla et ramena le disque de duel d'Atemu à 2200.

Et maintenant Magicien des Ténèbres détruis la Sorcière du feu.reprit Atemu.

Le Mgicien des Ténèbres attaqua et désintégra la Sorcière du Feu.

Maintenant c'est à moi.J'invoque le Bistrot du Boucher.dit Marek.

Le Bistrot du Boucher se matérialisa avec 1800 points d'attaque.

Maintenant attaque Tea.ordonna Marek.Elle aussi,il faut la libérer.

Il a raison Aibu.Il faut attaquer Tea.Ne me ménage.Je sais que tu es obligé.dit Yugi à son double.

OK Yugi.répondit Atemu.

Le Bistrot du Boucher attaqua directement Tea mais sa carte face cachée s'activa.

Une minute je révèle ma carte: les Cylindres Magiques.intervint Tea.Ton attaque ne portera.

Non.Cette fois c'est à moi de sauver Marek et j'active ma carte face cachée: le Typhon d'Espace Mythique.dit Atemu.

Le Typhon apparut et envoya un éclair sur les Cylindres qui furent détruits.Ainsi l'attaque du Boucher du Bistrot put atteindre son but.Le disque de duel de Tea afficha 2200.

Bravo les amis.Vous allez gagner.Allez.les encourageait Emilie les mains en porte voix.

Bon c'est à moi.dit Joey.Et j'invoque oh non une carte nulle de Wheeler: le Guerrier Fusée.Bon j'attaque attaque le Boucher du Bistrot.

Le Guerrier Fusée apparut avec 2000 points d'attaque et attaqua le Boucher du Bistrot.Cependant Renaisance de Diable se mit devant.Il fut détruit et se reconstitua.

Vous avez oublié que ma carte Défense de Diable nous permet d'envoyer Renaissance de Diable qui encaisse les attaques.répliqua Marek.

Zut j'avais oublié.grogna Joey.

C'est à moi et je vais vous empêcher de gagner.Je met en jeu la carte magie le Prélèvement du Destin et avec vos chances de remporter ce duel s'envolent.dit Tea.

Yugi c'est quoi cette carte?Tu la connais?demanda Marek.

Il s'agit du Prélèvement du destin,une carte magie…commença Atemu.

Elle empêche l'adversaire de gagner.Si vous réduisez leurs points de vie à 0,vos points de vie seront aussi réduits à 0 et vous perdrez aussi.expliqua Emilie.C'est redoutable.

Yugi tu as une idée pour nous débarrasser de ce problème?demanda Marek.

Je suis désolé mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.répondit Atemu.

AH AH AH vous êtes perdus.Jamais vous ne détruirez cette carte.ricana de façon morbide Joey.

Et voilà le chapitre 6 est fini.Oui je sais je coupe au mauvais moment.Vous avez envie de me tuer,me poignarder et autres trucs….Mais que voulez vous c'est comme ça? C'est moi l'auteur et c'est moi qui décide quand je coupe

**A bientôt quand même pour le prochain chapitre qui sera l'issue du duel.**

Chapitre 7: **_Quatre amis dans un duel (partie 3)_**


	7. Quatre amis dans un duel: partie 3

Me revoici et avec le nouveau chapitre.J'ai fait vite? Euh baisser vos pistolets et poignards merci lol

Bon avant les réponses aux reviews.

**Daffy:** Merci de ta review et surtout de ce beau compliment.Ca me fait très plaisir.

Yugi: ne jamais dire sadique.Elle adore ça.

Et pour ta question lis le chapitre et tu sauras.

**Orphen:** merci de ta review.Tu as compris.Eh oui si tu me tue pas de suite. Nyark nyark lol sinon merci de ta review. Aussi une fois tu m'as dit que ça manquait de description. Ca s'ameliore ou non?

**Syt:** merci de ta review et de ton compliment.C'st superbe.Menace de mort? Ah? De toute façon je suis devant mon ordi donc tu peux rien faire et deux si tu me tue tu aura pas la suite. J'espere que tu aimera la suite. Moi j'adore.

Serenity: Tous les gouts sont dans la nature.

Bon maintenant place au chapitre.Bonne lecture.

**7 QUATRE AMIS DANS UN DUEL (partie 3)**

A l'arène improvisée,le duel continuait.Emilie encourageait impuissante Atemu et Marek face à leurs amis: Joey et Tea.Marek avait Renaissance de Diable à 300 points et le Bistrot du Boucher à 1800 points mais aussi une carte piège: Défense de Diable qui renvoyait les attaques adverses attaquant les monstres d'Atemu ou Marek sur Renaissance de Diable.Atemu avait le Magicien des Ténèbres équipé du Livre d'Arts Secrets avec 3000 points.Joey n'avait plus aucun monstre.Tea non plus.Les points d'Atemu,Marek,Joey et Tea étaient respectivement de 2200,3200,1800 et 2200.Ainsi la situation était plus avantageuse pour Atemu et Marek.Cependant Tea venait d'activer une carte magique: le Prélèvement du Destin.Elle les empêchait de réduire les points de vie de Joey et Tea à 0 ou ils perdaient le duel eux aussi.

Yugi tu as une idée j'espère?

Pas la moindre Marek.Je suis désolé.répondit Atemu.

Il n'y a rien à faire.Maintenant joue Pharaon.lui cria Joey.

Atemu piocha une carte de son deck.Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait mais carte pouvait peut être utile.

J'invoque Kuriboh en mode défense et je joue Multiplication.dit Atemu.

Kuriboh apparut en mode défense avec 1000 points et se multiplia en des milliers de Kuriboh tous aussi mignons l'un que l'autre.

( ben quoi?il est pas vraiment adorable ce monstre?)

Parfait.Ainsi avec la barrière de Kuriboh et la carte Défense de Diable de Marek,vous ne pouvez pas nous attaquer.Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer non Atemu.A toi de jouer Marek.

Avec plaisir Yugi.fit Marek en piochant une carte.Non désolé Yugi mais je ne peux pas détruire cette carte magique.Je passe mon tour.

Bon à moi.dit Joey.Je vais éliminer les deux obstacles d'un même coup.Voici le Tron Noir.Il va envoyer tous les monstres au cimetière.Ainsi la barrière de Kuriboh et Renaissance de Diable n'existe plus.

En effet un trou noir se forma et aspira tous les monstres sur le terrain.

Yugi c'est une catastrophe.Maintenant ils peuvent nous attaquer directement.s'écria Marek.

Je le sais bien.répondit Atemu.Mais je ne vois pas comment réagir.Et puis ce n'est pas notre tour.

Non c'est le nôtre.reprit Joey.J'invoque Le Glaive de l'Alligator.dit Joey gravement avant de reprendre une voix normale et de poser une carte sur son disque de duel.Non Bébé Dragon en mode attaque.

Bébé Dragon se matérialisa avec 1200 points d'attaque.Joey eut le visage furieux.

Maudit Wheeler.s'exclama Joey furieux.

Joey reprend le dessus.fit Atemu.Marek il faut nous concentrer sur Tea.Je pense que Joey est assez fort pour s'en sortir seul.

D'accord Yugi.accepta Marek.

C'est mon tour.fit Tea gravement.Je pose une carte face cachée.

Une carte face cachée apparut devant Tea.

C'est à moi mais je parie que celui qui la contrôle a prévu un piège.se dit Atemu.

Yugi!Marek.cria une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Atemu,Marek et Emilie se retournèrent et vurent leurs amis qui arrivaient: Duke,Serenity,Tristan, Bakura,qui avait appellé après Yugi et Marek mais aussi Shizu et Odion.Ils arrivèrent vers vite auprès d'Emilie.

Mais qu'est qui se passe ici?demanda Serenity inquiète.

Emilie raconta la situation depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Yugi et Marek.A la fin du récit,les réactions furent nombreuses et variées.

Je crois qu'on aime faire des duels de ce genre dans les ports.s'exclama Tristan.

Oh non.Pauvre Joey et pauvre Tea.soupira Serenity.

Il faudrai les aider.Si seulement on pouvait leur faire reprendre le contrôle de leur esprit,alors le duel s'arrêterai.proposa Bakura.

C'est une excellente idée mais comment on est sensé faire?Aucun de nous n'a de pouvoir de parler en pensée.fit Duke sceptique.

Quand Duke prononça «pouvoir de parler en pensée», Shizu sursauta aussitôt.

Shizu ça ne va pas?demande Odion.

Si.Emilie tu peux nous aider alors.fit Shizu.

Moi?dit Emilie.Mais oui.Le Médaillon du Millénium a le pouvoir de télépathie et de télékinésie.

Euh tu peux parler plus doucement?demanda Tristan.Téléquoi?

Télépathie c'est lire dans les pensées.dit Serenity.

Non.répondit Emilie en caressant son Médaillon.Mon Médaillon me permet de communiquer par la pensée,c'est ça la télépathie et la télékinésie est la faculté de déplacer un objet sans le toucher.

Ca doit être pratique pour déménager.ironisa Bakura.

Emilie se plaça sur le quai regardant Joey.Puis elle ferma les yeux tout en effleurant son Médaillon du Millénium.Ensuite elle concentra son esprit et le ferma pour ne penser qu'à Joey.Alors une sorte de communication commença à se mettre en place.

**_Joey tu m'entend?_**

****

**_Emilie?Mais comment es tu dans ma tête?_**

****

**_Je communique avec toi par la pensée.Tu dois reprendre le contrôle de toi même.Nous te voyons.Tu le peux.Résiste._**

****

**_Oui.Je vais le chasser en vitesse._**

****

Pendant ce temps,les autres pouvaient observer Joey qui se prenait la tête et tomba à genoux.Quand il se relèva tout en souriant.

Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose d'entendre des voix.rigola Joey.

Oui tu as réussi Emilie.C'est génial.s'écria Serenity.

N'oubliez pas que je contrôle toujours la petite Tea et même si vous la sauvez,tu ne m'échapperas pas Pharaon.Tu es condammé à mourir.dit gravement Tea.

Qu'est qu'il veut dire cet imbécile?s'écria Bakura surpris.

Alors personne ne vit Tristan partir en courant vers la grue qui portait la plate forme au-dessus de la mer et commençait à y grimper.

Tea tu dois te réagir.lui cria Atemu.

Oui.Tu es très gentille.Tea lutte contre lui.ajouta Marek.

Tea on est tous là avec Joey.

Bon je crois que c'est encore à moi de jouer.sourit Emilie.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et effleura à nouveau le Médaillon du Millénium.Ensuite elle concentra et ferma son esprit.Elle ne pensait plus qu'à Tea.Cependant la communication ne fit comme avec Joey.

**_Tea tu m'entends?Répond moi._**

****

Personne ici ne s'appelle Tea.Il n'y a plus que moi.Ce n'est plus qu'un corps.

Non je crois en Tea.Tous mes amis me soutiennent et à l'extérieur ils essaient de l'aider comme je le fais de l'intérieur.Nous la sauverons.

Emilie.

Tais toi imbécile.

Non.On se bat pour moi.Mes amis me soutiennent et je vais les rejoindre en te faisant sortir de moi.

Bravo c'est bien Tea.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.

A l'extérieur,Tea était restée droite.Puis elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour laisser sortir des cris. La pensée devenait parole:

Non.On se bat pour moi.Mes amis me soutiennent et je vais les rejoindre en te faisant sortir de moi.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.

c'est bon d'être soi même.fit Tea.

Cependant la plate forme commença à secouer et mençait de se détacher.

Je crois avoir compris de quoi il parlait.Il veut noyer Yugi mais aussi les autres.s'écria Bakura.

Vite courez.hurla Serenity.

Il ne faut pas le dire deux fois.fit Joey.

Adoptant la parole au geste,Atemu,Marek,Joey et Tea coururent tandis que la plate forme tanguait très fort menaçant de tomber à tout moment dans la mer.Quand ils atteignirent l'extrémité près des rondins,ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient disparu.Mais aussi la corde de la grue retenant la plate forme allait céder dans deux minute au grand maximum.

Sautez.cria Duke.On vous rattrapera.Cette plate forme va bientôt disparaître.

On n'a pas vraiment le choix.dit Joey.

Atemu prit Tea sur son dos qui le serra autour de sa taille puis les trois amis sautèrent vers le quai attrapant les mains que tendèrent leurs amis.Il était temps car quand ils sautèrent la corde lâcha.Après un bref moment,ils regardèrent ce qui restait de la plate forme.

On a eu vraiment chaud.dit Yugi à qui Atemu avait rendu son corps et serrait contre lui Tea.

Où est Tristan?demanda Duke qui venait de réaliser sa disparition.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.dit Shizu.

Il faut aller voir ce qui se passe là haut.s'écria Emilie en courant vers la grue.

Je t'accompagne.dit Bakura en la suivant.

Quatre vingt mètres de haut.Ils sont fous ou très courageux.Rien qu'à voir ça,j'ai le vertige.dit Tea.

Pendant ce temps,Emilie et Bakura grimpaient le long de l'échelle essayant de résister au vent.Enfin ils arrivèrent en haut.Ils eurent un moment d'hésitation et ce fut Bakura qui poussa la porte de la cabine. Alors ils découvrirent le corps de Tristan allongé sur une banquette.

Il il est…commença Emilie faiblement.

Non.la coupa Bakura en tâtant Tristan.A mon avis,son âme est au Royaume des Ombres.

Qu'est que c'est?demanda Emilie.

Pas un endroit joli à voir.On t'expliquera plus tard.Ecoute on ne peut pas l'abandonner ici.tu grimpe mieux que moi alors redescend prévenir les autres.Pour le moment,je n'ai pas d'idées pour le descendre.

D'accord.accepta Emilie.

Du côté du petit groupe resté en bas,ils observaient la grue quand ils aperçurent un homme en tomber jusque l'eau.De cette distance,ils purent tout de même voir qu'il portait une salopette bleue de chantier et un casque jaune qu'il perdit dans la chute.

Mais qui est ce?demanda Joey.

Vraisemblablement le conducteur de la grue.Notre ennemi a pu le contrôler et maintenant il se débarrasse de lui.expliqua Yugi.C'est dégoutant.Mais Tristan?

Ou alors Tristan et lui se sont battus et malheureusement il est tombé?proposa Tea.

C'est ce moment que choisit Emilie pour arriver devant le groupe.elle était rouge prête à éclater.En moins de deux,elle raconta ce qu'ils venaient de voir là haut.D'abord consternés puis ils se mirent à réfléchir sur le moyen de faire descendre le corps de Tristan.Ce fut Joey qui eut une idée.

Emilie regrimpa avec Joey mais aussi Yugi.En haut,ils saisirent deux filins de la grue et les nouèrent autour de la taille de Tristan.Puis ils le descendirent au sol grâce à la grue.Puis de retour au sol,ils conduisirent tristan chez Yugi,pour ne pas affoler sa mère puis se rendirent au musée pour parler des derniers événements.

Et voilà comment se finit ce duel.Cette fois je ne suis plus sadique pour la fin.Pour le prochain ce sera un peu plus calme comme le 9.Mais après on reprend l'action.En plus j'ai des tas d'idées.Sinon j'ai six pages pour ce chapitre. Wahoo j'ai jamais autant ecrit pour un seul chapitre.

Chapitre 8: Une discussion interressante


	8. Une discussion interressante

Me voici et pou la nouvelle année 2005 je vous donne 2005.Je suis vraiment gentille.Bonne année à tous.Avant la réponse aux reviews.

**Daffy:** merci de ta review et bonne année.Pour la discussion tu verras.Je ne dis rien.Ensuite si ton detecteur pourra sonner bientôt.Peut etre le chapitre 9 si tu es tres perspicace.Je dissimule tes indices pour un couple que je vais faire après le tournoi.

Yugi: et qui donnera beaucoup d'ennuis.

**Bass Middhem:** merci de ta review et bonne année.Oui des idées j'en ai des tas et beaucoup.Je crois que j'ai beaucou de chances que les perso ne soient pas vivants parce qu'avec ce que je reserve ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine et le pire est encore à venir.

**Syt:** merci de ta review et bonne année.Voici la suite.Pour le mechant je ne dis rien car c'est top secret mais le chapitre 8 donne plus d'informations.

**Orphen sindou:******merci de ta review et bonne année.Oui Joey et tea sont liberes.Pour eux je ne reserve plus trop de trucs de genre quoique je leur conseille tout de même d'avoir des nerfs solides comme les autres.Pour ma question c'etait juste pour savoir.T'inquiete j'arreterai pas.Pour le moment j'ecrit deja le chapitre 10.

**8 UNE DISCUSSION INTERRESSANTE**

Après avoir amené discretement le corps de Tristan dans la chambre de Yugi pour ne pas affoler la mère de Tristan,le petit groupe s'était réuni au musée de Domino.Yugi avait raconté toute l'histoire du début au commence sans omettre le vol de l'Anneau de Millénium.

Si ce n'était pas si grave,je me réjouirai presque.fit Bakura.

Dis Emilie tu avais dit que tu t'expliquerai quand nous serons réunis.Je crois que c'est le moment.fit Shizu.

Ouais je vais le faire.répondit Emilie.

Allez on técoute.dit Joey.

D'accord.Tout a commencé il y a six ans quand mon père est allé en Egypte rendre visite à un vieil ami,malade ou mourrant je sais plus trop.Ma mère n'a pas pu venir mais Tomoki et moi étions là.Mon père disait qu'il sentait que ce voyage nous concerné.Alors que nous visitions le village situé près du tombeau du roi Yami…

Attend.la coupa Marek.Tu as dit le tombeau du roi Yami?

Tu as bien entendu.assura Emilie.Pourquoi tu semble prêt à exploser.

Continue.On t'expliquera à notre tour.fit Yugi.

Bon OK.Tomoki et moi étions sur le marché quand un homme m'a interpellé.Il était vetu de blanc avec un turban et il portait une croix et une Emilie.

Shadi.s'écria Bakura.

Vous m'avez encore coupé.fit Emilie.

Bakura ne l'a pas fait express mais on connaît bien,enfin si on veut,l'homme que tu as rencontré.Il se nomme Shadi.expliqua Tea.

Bon je reprend.Il m'a alors donné mon Médaillon disant que le Pharaon serait bientôt de retour et que cet objet me revenait.Ca je n'ai pas bien compris.Puis il a disparu.ajouta Emilie.

Ca c'est tout Joey.

Il a quand même pris le temps de dire qu'il existait dix objets chacun portant le signe du Millénium. J'ai cherché sur ce mot Millénium.Puis peu avant de repartir,mon père nous a conduit au tombeau.Il disait qu'il sentait qu'on devait voir ça.Alors que Tomoki et mon père étaient dans une autre salle,je lisais,je ne comprend toujours pas,des hiérogryphes qui parlaient de sept objets du Millénium et du Pharaon Emilie.Je …

Attends là je me permet de te couper car un détail me gênes.fit Marek.

Et quoi Marek?demanda Yugi.

Pour moi,un village à côté du tombeau du Pharaon Yami,il n'en existe pas une dizaine.Ce tombeau qu'Emilie a vu c'est surement celui que notre famille devait garder.C'est justement là je bloque.C'est impossible que vous ayez pénétré dedans sans que s'en sois aperçu.expliqua Marek.

Attends Marek tu oublie une chose.Il y a six ans toi et moi sommes sortis dans le village tandis qu'Odion est resté occuper notre père.Vraisemblablement ça expliquerai pourquoi nous ne nous sommes aperçu puisque l'entrée du tombeau et la sortie par où nous sommes passé sommes très éloignés.rappella Shizu.

En effet cette théorie est la plus vraisemblable mais moi un autre détail me frappe.Dshadi a dit à Emilie qu'il existait dix objets du Millénium.Alors il y a trois objets inconnus qui se promènent dans la nature?intervint Yugi.

Certainement pas.Le huitième c'est mon Médaillon.Le neuvième est le Diadème que porte notre ennemi.Cependant j'avoue que le dixième se balade effectivement dans la nature.répondit Emilie.

Alors ça ne me plait pas beaucoup.Ce dixième objet peut très bien être à notre avantage mais aussi à notre désavantage.Vu notre chance je parie qu'il appartient à quelqu'un qui ne nous veut pas de bien j'en mettrai ma main au feu.dit Joey.

Au fait Shadi m'a dit que le Pharaon reviendrai.de quoi il parlait?demanda Emilie.

Bien le Pharaon est parmi nous tu sais.dit Bakura en riant.

Tu te moque moi?fit Emilie.

Non le Pharaon c'est Yugi enfin l'autre Yugi: Atemu.Tu l'as cotoyé depuis que nous avons constaté le vol de l'Anneau et la fin du duel.expliqua Marek.

Oui.J'ai un double en moi.Atemu prend le contrôle de mon corps en cas de danger.ajouta Yugi.

Eyt question vous dites Atemu mais les écritures disent Yami.rappella Emilie.

Ca ne nous le demande pas.Nous ne savons pas comment le nom d'Atemu est devenu Yami.Ca reste un mystère.répondit Shizu.

(Yugi: Ca reste surtout un mystère pour l'auteur qui voudrai voir la saison ¶. Auteur: Tais toi le hérisson. Yugi: Oh non ça fait trop bien de te torturer pour une fois. Auteur: grrrrrr)

Ecoutez.dit Yugi.Atemu et moi avons discuté et….

Et?répèta Tea.

Yugi ne répondit pas et ouvrit son sac pour sortir l'œil du Millénium,le Collier du Millénium et la Baguette du Millénium.

yugi que veux tu faire avec ça?demanda Joey.

Pour le temps que durera le danger,Atemu et moi nous voulons rendre ces objets pour vous protéger.Notre ennemi est puissant et nous ne voulons pas que vous courriez de risque.expliqua Yugi.

Yugi personnellement je n'ai pas besoin de ça.Je peux me débrouiller sans.dit Marek.

Et moi de toute façon tu n'as plus mon objet.ajouta Bakura.

C'est faux Bakura.C'est toi qui a eu l'Oeil donc il devrait te protéger.Ensuite Marek tu sais te servir de la Baguette donc tu pourra te protéger mais aussi protéger les autres.tenta Yugi.

De toute façon,on ne pourra pas te convaincre de renoncer?fit Marek.

Je ne crois pas non plus.ajouta Bakura.

Yugi sourit et tendit les trois objets à Marek,Bakura et Shizu.

Et maintenant à la phase finale.On a un ennemi à battre.s'écria.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna tandis que Bakura prit son sac à dos.

Il est plus lourd qu'avant de l'avoir posé.fit Bakura surpris.

Tu as quoi là dedans?demanda Joey.

De la nourriture.répondit Bakura.

J'aurai dû m'en douté.soupira Joey.

Et voilà le chapitre 8 bouclé.Vous être contents?En plus vous avez appris pas mal de choses.

Chapitre 9: **_L'embarquement_**


	9. L'embarquement

**9 EMBARQUEMENT **

Quelques heures après leur discussion et ce qu'ils avaient appris,c'est à dire l'existence de trois objets du Millénium supplémentaires,le petit groupe se rendait où les duellistes qualifiés pour la phase finale du tournoi de Domino devaient aller.Ils étaient arrivés à l'intérieur d'un aeroport mais il n'était pas autorisé au public.Il était uniquement réservé au personnel ou les gens admis à l'intérieur.Sur la piste de décollage et d'atterissage,il y avait un avion prêt à décoller.Il était immense et très impressionnant.

C'est vraiment incroyable.Il y a des gens qui peuvent se payer ça?s'écria Joey.

Apparement oui.A moins que ne soit un décor en carton comme au théatre.se moqua Emilie.

Bon on monte ou on reste plantés là toute la journée?fit Tea.

Oui.On ne plus reculer.ajouta Yugi.

Allez en avant mauvaise troupe.Tout le monde embarque pour l'avion dont où ne sait pas à qui il appartient et ce qu'on trouvera dedans.s'écria Emilie joyeuse en riant.

Elle vient de résumer les problèmes qui nous laissent perplexes et on dirait qu'elle s'en moque.fit Joey un peu déboussolée.

Ben quoi?Vous preferez que je le dise en pleurant?répliqua Emilie en riant.

Devant la bonne humeur de leur amie,le petit groupe se laissa aller devant cette joie riant puis ils montèrent d'un pas ferme et résolu.Dans l'avion,c'était immense.Il y avait des couloirs partout ce qui les laissaient stupéfiés et même Emilie n'arrivait pas à placer une réplique bien à elle.Un homme,qui devait être un employé de celui qui organisait le tournoi,les conduisit à une cabine puis partit.Alors Marek ouvrit et ils purent découvrir une immense pièce toute blanche où se trouvait treize lits chacun collé à un mur et encore un lit bien rudimentaire puisqu'il s'agissait d'un fûton,le lit tradionnel d'un japonais qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un matelas à terre avec une couverture.

Au moins à Batailleville,on avait des cabines et plutôt luxueuse.Au moins Kaiba a un bon côté.il se sucie du confort de ses invités.fit Joey faisant la moue en regardant leur cabine.

Bah ce n'est pas si mal je trouve.dit Emilie.

Hum tu es adepte au camping alors.dit Duke en fixant les fûtons.

Non pas du tout.Mais chez moi nous vivons de façon traditionnel.Je dors sur un fûton toute les nuits avec mon petit frère comme on le faisait dans dans l'Ancien Japon.expliqua Emilie.

Bon moi je pose mon sac.Oh mon pauvre dos.Je n'en peux plus.dit Bakura en laissant tomber son sac sur un des fûtons.

Dites vous croyez qu'il va y avoir d'autres finalistes?demanda Yugi.Je trouverai étrange que Seto n'ai pas pu se qualifié pour la phase finale.

Pourtant ça serait bien Yugi.Ne pas voir ce singe de Kaiba en un tournoi.dit Joey rêvant.

Ne rêve pas trop Wheeler.lança une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrirent Kaiba debout adossé contre un mur et Mokuba assis sur un fûton près de son grand frère.

Salut les amis.fit Mokuba.

Mokuba ne dis pas de gros mots je te prie.ajouta Kaiba froidement.

Seto..dit Mokuba faiblement.

Decidement toujours aussi froid Kaiba.tu terrorise même ton frère.Au fait,comment ton frère arrive à être si gentil et toi si méchant?le nargua Joey.

Espèce de chichuaha mêle ton nez enfin ta truffe loin de moi.Aussi tu devrai te racheter une laisse et un collier.répliqua Kaiba.

Un jour,il faudra m'expliquer comment ils ont pu se detester autant.fit Serenity tristement.

Une longue histoire,très longue histoire.répondit vaguement Tea.

La dispute entre Kaiba et Joey aurait pu duré plus longtemps mais le sac de Bakura,qui était sur un fûton,se mit à s'ouvrir puis il fit un rouler bouler quand il s'écrasa contre un mur pour laisser apparaître un petit garçon avec une large casquette orange.

Tomoki.s'écria Mokuba.

Au nom de Tomoki,Emilie fixa le sac et reconnut son frère.Elle devint pâle mais cela dura un si court instant que personne ne remarqua rien du tout.Alors le garçon,ou plutôt Tomoki sortit completement du sac de Bakura.Il avait un ordinateur portable dans le dos.

Pas étonnant que mon sac soit devenu su Bakura en ramassant son sac.

Bonjour tout le monde.Je m'appelle Tomoki Orimoto.s'écria Tomoki.

Tomoki,que fais tu là?Tu ne devrais pas être là.fit Emilie d'un ton de reproche.

Je voulais venir avec toi.avoua Tomoki sur un ton gêné.Puis toi et moi on est une equipe.Aussi Mokuba m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec son frère alors….

Alors tu as joué les passagers clandestins.finit Emilie en soupirant.

Et pourquoi il a choisi mon sac?demanda Bakura en passant une main dans le dos.

Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui en a un surtout rempli de nourriture comme il est on ne pouvait pas voir la forme d'un gamin.répondit Joey.

Hey.Je ne suis pas un gamin.J'ai douze ans.s'exclama Tomoki.

Pourquoi tu es un homme toi?répliqua Joey.

Toi si peut être?Tu as juste l'âge de ma sœur.rétorqua Tomoki.

Dix contre un sur Tomoki.misa Emilie en riant.

Alors Wheeler tu n'es même pas gamin de répliquer face à un gamin.Ah oui c'est dur quand on est un chien.lança Kaiba.

Seto….fit Mokuba.

Joey..Seto.dit Serenity.

Répète ça Kaiba et je te fais avaler mon manteau boutons compris.s'écria Joey.

Quelqu'un a une idée pour éviter un pugilat?demanda Duke en fixant Kaiba et Joey.

Les assomer?C'est un peu radical mais bon on serait tranquille jusque demain avec un peu de chance.proposa Marek.

Déjà les retenir pour les empêcher de se battre.dit Bakura.

Vous vous servez parfois de vos cerveaux?se moqua Emilie.Laissez faire une experte.

En entendant Emilie dire cela,Tomoki a un leger mouvement de recul.

Je crains le pire.soupira Tomoki.

Attention les duellistes tout le monde sur le pont en vitesse.cria Emilie en prenant une voix plus aigue tandis que ceux qui l'observaient se pincer les lèvres tandis que Joey suivi de Kaiba et Yugi couraient vers le pont de l'avion.

Ca me rappelle quelqu'un ça qui doit être à 17h00 à l'ouverture d'un tournoi et on lui dit qu'il est 16h45 alors qu'il n'est que 16h15.fit innoncemment Tomoki.

Tomoki tu es obligé de rappeller ça?dit Emilie.

Je ne visais personne.se défendit Tomoki.Hein Mokuba?

Oh non.Il ne m'a rien raconté du tout.ajouta Mokuba avec un immense sourire.

Bon.J'ai envie qu'on aille les rejoindre.Mon Collier du Millenium me previent que quelque chose va se passer là bas.dit Shizu gravement.

Tu es étonnante.Tu vient juste de le récupérer et tu t'en sers déjà.fit Marek en riant.

Contrairement à toi et Bakura,je peux me servir de mon Collier pour aider plus que vous à mon avis.répliqua Shizu.

Bon allons y.De toute façon je me demande si Joey et Kaiba ne s'entretue pas sous les deux de Yugi impuissant.fit Emilie.

Ses amis qui commençaient à s'habituer aux histoires horribles qu'elles pouvaient imaginer ne purent s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard signifiant qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses là tandis que Tomoki soupirait résigné.Puis ils allèrent sur le pont où l'organiseur du tournoi toujours vêtu de sa cape avec un capuchon tout noir était là face à Yugi,Kaiba et Joey.

Bonjour duellistes.A présent la phase finale va commencer et les choses sérieuses aussi.Je vais procéder au tirage qui déterminera les quarts de finale.dit l'homme.

Soudain Shizu eut une vision avec son Collier.

Une minute.Il me semble que vous participez au tournoi.Ce n'est pas vraiment juste.fit Shizu.

Oui elle a raison.ajouta Tea qui avait vu Shizu toucher son Collier.Pourquoi pas Tomoki et Mokuba?

On dit que les enfants sont inoncents.

Bon d'accors.se résigna l'homme tout en envoyant un regard noir semblait il car elle ne le vit pas à Shizu.

Tomoki et Mokuba s'approchèrent d'une cage comme pour un tirage de loto qui tournait.Ils prirent au fur à mesure une boule chacun.a la fin ils avait formé quatre combinaisons avec chacune deux boules: YB, EM, KJ et XM.Puis ils repartirent dans leur cabine reflechissant au sens de ces combinaisons sans les comprendre.a tour de rôle,ils finirent par s'endormir tous pour ne faire qu'un somme jusque le lendemain.

Voici la fin.Je suis gentille pour la nouvelle année deux chapitres.Au fait voici un petit jeu. Il suffit de deviner qui va affronter qui durant les quarts de finale d'après les combinaisons.

**Je les répète:**

**YB**

**EM**

**KJ**

**XM**

**Si vous trouvez la seconde et la dernière entierement alors là vous etes vraiment très fort ou très chanceux les amis.**

Chapitre 10: **_Yugi contre Bakura (partie 1)_**


	10. Yugi contre Bakura: partie 1

Avant de passer au chapitre les reponses aux rewiews.

**Daffy:** oui je sais que yami signifie ténèbres mais moi je me réfère pour le plus souvent à l'animé puisque je ne connais que très peu du manga. Pour tes pronontics tu as trois réponses de bonnes. Cependant May ne participe pas.Ce tournoi concerne les Objets du Millénium mais bon je me tais sur le sujet on est encore loin de la finale.

Yugi/Bakura ce n'etait pas bien dur.

Kaiba/Joey ouais je vais adorer ecrire les deux chapitres du duel.dire qu'au debut je voulais mettre un evenement peu avant ce duel que j'ai reporté à la fin du tournoi.Heureusement sinon le duel aurait tourné à un combat de rue.

Marek/l'organisateur Oo bien vu en plus je reserve des surprises sur ce dernier duel de quart de finale.

Emilie/ M oui le dernier est bien Emilie mais le M va t'intriguer un moment.Je me tairai sur sa signification.

**10 YUGI CONTRE BAKURA (partie 1)**

Le lendemain matin,le petit groupe enfin petit commence à être faible puisqu'ils sont maintenant quatorze personne se réveillèrent de bonne heure.Ils prirent un bref petit déjeuner composé avec de la nourriture du sac de Bakura et amélioré avec des provisions chipées en cuisine où Joey reconnut qu'il avait eu raison d'amener à manger juste après avoir ralé contre l'organisateur qui les laissait mourir de faim.Ensuite ils sortirent pour monter sur le pont de l'avion où devait débuter le premier duel de quart de finale bien qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas déchiffrer les combinaisons.Même Kaiba et Tomoki,les plus intelligents s'y étaient cassés les dents sans trouver.

Aujourd'hui,le premier duel de quart de finale oppossera Yugi Muto à Bakura Ryo.annonça un homme de main.

Le groupe regarda Yugi et Bakura se demandant qui gagnerait tandis que Yugi et Bakura se mirent en position de duel activant leur disque de duel sur 4000 tirant leurs cartes.

Nous sommes peut être amis Yugi mais je te promet que je ne te menagerai pas.dit Bakura.

J'espère bien.répliqua Yugi en souriant.

Tu ne risque rien.Je vais te laisser jouer.fit Atemu à Yugi.

Come tu voudra aibu.répondit Yugi.

Je te laisse commencer.déclara Bakura.

OK.répondit Yugi.J'invoque le Gardien Celte et je pose deux cartes face cachée.

Le Gardien Celte apparut avec 1400 points d'attaque et deux face cache cachée derrière lui.

Bien.Je pose une carte face cachée et j'invoque en mode défense Hiro l'Eclaireur et par son effet tu peux mettre trois cartes de ton deck au cimetière.ajouta Bakura.

Hiro se matérialisa avec 500 points de défense avec une carte face cache cachée derrière lui.

A moi de jouer.fit YugiJ'invoque Gardien,le Bouclier Géant et Gardien Celte attaque Hiro.

Désolé Yugi mais je révèle le Cercle d'Envoutement.intervint Bakura.

Si tu crois enpecher d'attaquer le Gardien Celte,tu te trompe.je revèle la Tornade de Poussière.Ainsi mon Gardien attaque toujours.rencherit Yugi.

Le Gardien Celte attaqua en effet et détruisit Hiro l'eclaireur.

Bien joué.reconnu Bakura.Tu as pu déjouer mon piège mais j'en ai encore d'autres.

On verra ça.en attendant je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour.ajouta Yugi.

Une carte face cachée apparut derrière le Gardien Celte et Gardien,le Bouclier Géant.

Bakura tira une carte de son deck puis regarda attentivement ses cartes en main.

Parfait Yugi.Je vais jouer une carte que tu as déjà affronter sauf que c'était contre mon autre moi mais j'améliore.D'abord j'invoque Sangai et je pose une carte face cachée.Ensuite je pose deux cartes de magie: le Prélèvement du Destin qui va t'empêcher de réduire mes points de vie à 0 ou tu perdras toi aussi et enfin la Table de la Destinée et je pose le message spirituel F.déclara Bakura.

Chapitre 11: **_Yugi contre Bakura (partie 2)_**


	11. Yugi contre Bakura: partie 2

****

****

**11 YUGI CONTRE BAKURA (partie 2)**

Le premier duel de quart finale du tournoi de Domino avait commencé et il opposait Yugi à Bakura. Les deux amis s'étaient promis avant de commencer de ne pas se ménager et de se donner à fond.Ils avaient tous les deux encore leurs 4000 points de vie.Yugi avait le Gardien Celte avec 1400 points d'attaque et Gardien,le Bouclier Géant avec 2000 points de défense ainsi que deux cartes face cachée derrière eux.De son côté,Bakura disposait de Sangai avec 1000 points de défense.Il venait de poser le Prélèvement du Destin qui empêchait Yugi de réduire ses points de vie à 0 et le Tableau de la Destinée avec le message spirituel F.

Yugi avait encore quatre tours pour battre Bakura ou il aurait perdu.

Je finis mon tour Yugi.dit Bakura.

Bien.répondit Yugi en piochant une carte.Je sacrifie Gardien pour invoquer la Malédiction du Dragon.Gardien Celte attaque Sangai.Et Dragon de la Malédiction attaque Bakura.

Gardien,le Bouclier Géant se désintégra et le Dragon de la Malédiction se matérialisa avec 2000 points d'attaques.Les deux attaquèrent et détruisirent Sangai et le disque de duel de Bakura afficha 2000.

Yugi aurai tu oublié que si tu réduis mes points de vie à 0,tu perds.rappella Bakura qui ne comprenait pas l'attaque de Yugi.

Tu verras.répliqua Yugi.En attendant j'ai fini mon tour.

Parfait.Je pose le message spirituel I ce qui t'indique qu'il ne te reste plus que trois tours avant que je ne gagne.dit Bakura.

La lettre I apparut à côté du F sur la Table de la Destinée.

Et j'invoque un monstre face cachée pour finir mon tour.termina Bakura.

Yugi tira une carte puis regarda sa main et le terrain de Bakura en souriant.

Pourquoi souris tu?demanda Bakura intrigué.

Parce que j'ai trouvé le moyen de te battre.je joue la carte magique: Tornade Géante qui renvoie dans notre main toutes les cartes magie ou piège.Ainsi je reprends en main ma carte face cachée et toi tu reprends la Table de la Destinée et le Prélèvement du Destin.expliqua Yugi.

En effet,une tornade se matérialisa et fit disparaître du terrain les cartes de magie et piège.

Oh non.s'écria Bakura.Je n'aime pas les cirsconstance que cela prend.

Et tu as raison.Je joue Fissure qui détruit ton monstre face cachée.reprit Yugi.

Une main se matérialisa et attrapa la carte monstre retournée de Bakura qui se désintègra

Maintenant à l'attaque mes monstres.Le terrain est dégagé.ordonna Yugi.

Bakura regarda les monstres de Yugi prêts à l'attaque et que de son côté il n'avait absolument aucun moyen d'assurer sa défense.

Je crois que je vais perdre tous mes points de vie sur ce tour.fit Bakura.

Le Dragon de la Malédiction et le Gardien Celte attaquèrent directement Bakura qui perdit par conséquent 3400 points de vie.Son disque de duel afficha 0.

Ainsi Yugi Muto est le premier qualifié pour les demùi-finales.déclara un homme de main.

Tu as bien joué Yugi.reconnut Bakura en allant vers son ami.

Merci mais toi aussi tu sais.rencherit Yugi.

De toute façon personne ne peut battre Yugi.ajouta Tea.

Oui je t'approuve.ajouta Marek.

Hey arretez je ne suis pas si bon que ça.s'écria Yugi.

Ainsi le petit groupe se répandit dans la liesse tandis qu'Emilie restait songeuse et pensive.

Ils ont tord d'être si insouciants.Je sens qu'il se passera bientôt d'horribles choses et on ferait mieux de s'y préparer.D'un autre côté,je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.se dit Emilie.

Et voilà le premier duel de quart de finale est terminé. Ca ne vous etonne pas que Yugi est gagné j'espère? Après son nom signifie jeu et il est maitre des jeux.J'adore la fin de ce chapitre.si Emilie savait combien elle avait raison.

Chapitre 12: _Emilie contre………..(partie 1)_

C'est la surprise du chef enfin de l'auteur.Cassez vous bien les méninges pour trouver mais jamais vous y arriverez.Ou alors vous êtes hyper intelligent ou hyper chanceux.


	12. Emilie contre Miho: partie 1

Voici le nouveau chapitre.J'adore ce duel personnelement.J'espere que vous aimerai aussi.

**Fly Anzu:** c'est pas que tu aimes ma fic et que tu aimes Tomoki.Oui je lui reserve un beau rôle.Un peu discret pour le moment mais splendide ensuite je dis pas plus.Et pour le Duel Kaiba/Joey tu n'es pas la seule.

**Daffy:** Merci de ta review et j'adore ton detail de commentaires pour savoir qui va affronter Emilie.deja Mokuba n'est pas bon au Duel de Monstres comme Tomoki.Ensuite pour Mako et le grand pere de Yugi il n'y aurait pas vraiment de lien avec les objets. J'adore casser les preuves ou idées qu'on trouve lol Pourtant on a deja vu ce perso et dans Yugioh.

Bakura: Bon elle m'enerve.Shizu vas y.

Shizu: D'accord.Daffy ton detecteur va sonner dans ce chapitre.

Grrrrrr les perso melez vous de sauver votre peau.

Marek: Pas la conscience tranquille?

Tu crois que tu l'as toi? Nyark.

Tomoki: Et Mokuba et moi on est sensés être les gamins.

Mokuba: Ouais.Pitoyable.

Bon tres bien TOUT LE MONDE DANS LE FIC CA COMMENCE DISCUSSION FINIE COMME LES REPONSES AUX REVIEXS.

Les perso parent avecun grand sourire: on l'a enervé on s'est vengé.

Allez bonne lecture quand même.

**12 EMILIE CONTRE MIHO (partie 1)**

Après la victoire de Yugi contre Bakura lors du premier match de quart de finale du tournoi de Domino,le petit groupe s'était dispersé à bord de l'avion.Joey chapartait quelques nourriture en vue de leurs repas.Mokiba et Tomoki faisaient des parties de Capsules Monsters.Shizu réflechissait aux derniers evenements.Marek et Bakura s'entrainaient entre eux aux duels.Kaiba préparait avec minutie son deck tout en contemplant fierement ses trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus.Duke était allongé sur son fûton ayant affirmé qu'il se reposait juste les yeux mais ses amis en étaient moins surs en l'entendant ronfler.Odion regardait pâr la fenêtre.Yugi parlait avec Atemu qu'i n'était qu'un esprit evidemment.Tea et Serenity discutaient joyeusement entre elles.Enfin Emilie réflechissait aux derniers evenements essayant de trouver un sens à ce tournoi.

Vers vingt deux heures ne trouvant plus rien pour s'occuper et surtout calmer leurs nerfs mis à rude épreuve par ce tournoi dont ils ignoraient beaucoup de choses,ils allèrent se coucher.

Ils se levèrent le lendemain matin de bonne heure.Emilie fut la première à se lever vers six heures du matin ne parvenant plus à dormir.Elle pensait au second duel de quart de finale et il lui semblait que ce serait elle qui devrait se battre puisque la seconde combinaison était un EM.Elle allait devoir une personne commençant par la lettre M.En elle même,elle esperait que ce ne soit pas celle pour qui elle pensait.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Marek.laissa échapper Emilie.

Réalisant qu'elle venait de parler à voix haute,elle regarda ses compagnons.Heureusement tout le monde dormait encore.Cependant si elle aurait pu voir au travers des couvertures,elle aurait vu Shizu sourire dans un demi sommeil.

Vers neuf heures,l'équipe était opérationnel et se tenait prête sur le pont.L'homme de main de l'organisateur apparut et consulta son ordinateur portable.

Le second duel de quart de finale opposera Emilie à Miho.dit celui ci.

Miho?Et où est cette personne?demanda Emilie surprise de ne voir que ses amis.

Ses amis étaient tout aussi surpris sauf Yugi,Tea,Joey et Bakura qui étaient inquiets et Kaiba et Mokuba surpris.

Alors une jeune fille de dix sept ans environ arriva se mettant en position de duel.Elle portait une veste orange avec un liserai jaune clair boutonnée.dessous il y avait un chemisier où était attaché un nœud vert clair.Avec elle avait une jupe orange et des baskets blanches.Elle avait de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux violets avec une queue de cheval et un nœud jaune dessus.

En la regardant,Yugi,Joey,Tea,Bakura,Kaiba et Mokuba se mirent à crier la même chose.

MIHO!

Oui.On vient de dire qu'elle s'appellait ainsi.fit Marek surpris.

Non.On la connaît.C'est une amie.expliqua Yugi.

Ca fait si longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu Miho.s'écria Tea joyeuse.

Miho ne dit rien et regarda Emilie les yeux dans le vague puis activa son disque de duel sur 4000 puis tira six cartes.

J'invoque la Princesse du feu et pose deux cartes face cachée.dit Miho.Vas y attaque avec tes flammes rebelles.

La Princesse du Feu se matérialisa avec 1800 points d'attaques et lança des boules de feu vers Emilie qui n'était pas prête reçut l'attaque et tomba à terre.Son disque de duel afficha alors 2200.Emilie se relèva en vitesse les yeux plein de rage et de hargneElle detestait qu'on attaque de cette manière.En frappant un adversaire ainsi c'était completement déloyal.Emilie respectait l'honneur et la loyauté au jeu.

Tu vas me le payer.s'écria Emilie.

Emilie aime se battre loyalement.Elle ne fera pas de cadeau pour ça.dit Tomoki.

Oui.Mais Miho n'aurait jamais fait ça.Ce n'est pas possible.fit Bakura ça Marek.

Il doit avoir une explication.interrompit Yugi.

Je pose trois cartes face cachée et j'invoque le Petit Dragon en mode défense.Ainsi je finis mon tour. Tu peux jouer.annonça Emilie.

Le Petit Dragon se matérialisa avec 600 points d'attaque et trois cartes face cachée derrière lui.Miho fixa la scène et sa bouche fit un sourire.

Tu es stupide.Je vais te balayer.J'invoque la Princesse de l'Air.Et maintenant attaquez la mes belles princesses.ordonna Miho.

La Princesse de l'air se matérialisa avec 2000 points d'attaques et les deux Princesses lancèrent leurs attaques.Seulement Emilie eut un large sourire.

Tu es tombé dans mon piège.Je révèle Force Miroir et les Cylindres Magiques.intervint Emilie.

Je vais annuler tes pièges.Je révèle la Tornade Géante.dit Miho.

Ca ne marchera pas.Voici la Tornade de Poussière qui contrecarre l'effet de la Tornade Géante.Ainsi tu perds la Princesse du Feu et les points de la Princesse de l'air donc il te reste 2000 points de vie.Et je vais bientôt les épuiser.renchérit Emilie.

En effet la Princesse du feu se désintégra et le disque de duel de Miho afficha 2000.Alors une sorte de brouillard noir commença à apparaître encerclant Emilie et Miho.Emilie ferma son esprit lui permettant de ne pas ressentir les ténèbres mais Miho tomba au sol.Seule sa tête pouvait bouger mais par quel miracle?

C'est un jeu des Marek.

Oui.Emilie ne semble pas être affectée mais Miho,je me demande comment elle peut encore tenir sa tête.fit Tea soucieuse.

Je n'ai pas peur des ténèbres.dit Emilie tranquillement.Jamais je ne renoncerai à lutter.

Tu sais fermer ton esprit petite mais tu ignores mes pouvoirs.Tu ne supporteras plus cette douleur qui te consumeras comme elle consumes la petite Miho.fit gravement Miho.

Ca va.J'ai compris.Ce n'est pas vraiment votre amie.Notre ennemi l'a envoûté.Elle n'est pas

consciente de son état.raisonna Duke.

En attendant,je ne suis pas du tout tranquille par les paroles qu'elle a dite.ajouta Shizu.

Pendant que ses amis discutaient,Emilie n'arrivait plus à contrôler son esprit.Ses muscles ne parvenaient plus à lui obéir.Elle glissa aggenouillée sur le sol les mains posés à terre.Elle transpirait et n'arrivait plus à se relèver.Ses amis la voyaient peiner et ne savaient pas quoi faire.Qui donc gagnerait ce jeu des ombres?

Eh oui j'en profite pour couper.Ben oui suspense oblige.Vous pouvez être contents car au début je voulais couper ce chapitre quand Marek comprend qu'il s'agit d'un jeu des ombres.Alors suis sympa.

Bon a la prochaine.

Chapitre 13: _Emilie contre Miho (partie 2)_


	13. Emilie contre Miho: partie 2

Desolé les amis d'avoir été longue mais je crée un site avec un ami donc avec mon travail scolaire je n'ai plus guere de temps. Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic non ça jamais mais ne vous attendez pas avec beaucoup d'espoir que j'y poste avant les grandes vacances.

**Daffy:** merci de ta review.Oui Miho c'est un peu normal.on l'a très peu vu donc c'est difficile de penser à elle.A moins d'avoir un cerveau suffisament tordu comme moi.sinon Marek et Emilie? Je vois pas de quoi tu parle. (met une aureole)

Yugi: ce qui faut pas entendre.enfin j'ai hate de voir le chapitre 24 moi.

Grrr bon bonne lecture.

****

****

****

****

****

****

**13 EMILIE CONTRE MIHO (partie 2)**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Le second duel de quart de finale avait commencé.Il s'agissait d'un jeu des ténèbres opposant Emilie à Miho,une amie de l'équipe à Yugi d'origine.Miho avait 2000 points de vie et la Princesse du feu avec 1800 points d'attaque.Emilie avait 1800 points de vie et le Petit Dragon avec 600 points d'attaque.Cependant aucune des deux duellistes n'arrivaient à se battre.Miho était au sol regardant Emilie mais ça ne semblait pas être elle qui commandait son corps.Emilie était agenouillée au sol ne sachant plus bouger.Elle n'arrivait plus à fermer son esprit aux Ténèbres.

Je n'aime vraiment pas ça.fit Duke.

Ca devient grave.Il faudrait aider Emilie.ajouta Marek.

Mais comment?Et puis il faudrait aider Miho.Je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas responsable de cet etat.On la Bakura.

Et ce « on» est surement celui dont nous avons déjà parlé.poursuivit Tea.

Mais il veut quoi?M'affaiblir moi et Atemu?demanda Yugi.

Non.C'est le Médaillon qu'il veut surtout je pense.Cet objet du Millénium semble très puissant et Emilie le maitrise parfaitement.intervint Shizu.

Mais arrêtez de discuter de ça.Pour le moment ma sœur est en danger.C'est tout ce qui compte.Le reste n'a pas d'imprtance.Il faut d'abord sauver Emilie mais aussi Miho.La vie humaine passe avant l'explication des phénomènes.s'écria Tomoki.

Les autres arrêtèrent de parler regardant Tomoki devant eux.Ils étaient presque étonnés d'entendre un petit garçon parlait aussi sérieusement.Il avait le regard brillant et semblait ne pas avoir peur mais peut être une seule peur: perdre sa sœur.L'enfant se retourna vers le centre pour regafder les deux filles au sol.Il saisit sa casquette et la jetta au sol et posa sans vouloir son pied dessus.Il serra les poings rageant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider.Ce n'était pas juste.Il était un enfant mais il devait aider.

Emilie.hurla Tomoki.

Dans son esprit envahie par les ténèbres,Emilie entendit l'appel de son jeune frère.Ca ne semblait être qu'un petit cri mais une lumière dorée apparut dans son esprit.L'espoir renaissait.Des souvenirs revenaient en tête: la naissance de Tomoki,les premiers jeux,les vacances en famille,la découverte de l'Egypte puis il y avait Yugi et les autres qui arrivèrent.Son entrée dans le lycée de Domino et la bande Yugi qui l'avait tout de suite accepté.

Se sentant plus forte,la jeune fille se releva.Elle était toujours agenouillée au sol mais faisait face à Miho toujours au sol.Elle tira une carte.

Je sacrifie le Petit Dragon pour invoquer la Malédiction du Dragon.lança Emilie.

Le Petit Dragon se désintéra et la Malédiction du Dragon se matérialisa avec 2000 points d'attaque.Il se lança à l'attaque de la Princesse du feu et la détruisit.Le disque de duel de Miho afficha 1800.

Je finis mon tour en posant deux cartes face cachée.annonça Emilie.

Deux cartes apparurent derrière la Malédiction du Dragon.

Je ne joue pas mais toi tu ne jouera pas.s'écria Miho.

Une nouvelle vague de ténèbres s'abbatit sur la piste de duel.Emilie tentait de résister mais se trouver au sol allongé.Elle essayait de trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir et venait d'avoir une idée.

Je m'en sortairai.dit Emilie faiblement au sol.J'invoque l'Esprit Ruy.

L'esprit Ruy se matérialisa sur le terran avec 1000 points d'attaque.

Minute.Je joue Wakobu.Pour ce tour tu ne me détruiras pas.dit faiblement Miho.

Je finis mon tour.reprit Emilie au sol.

Moi je ne joue pas mais je vais augmenter les ténèbres.déclara Miho.

Les ténèbres devenaient de plus en plus forte et la pression était encore plus intense.Emilie avait envie de laisser tomber mais c'était contraire à ce qu'elle s'était fixée depuis l'âge de cinq ans.Elle avait une idée en tête mais tout dépendait des cartes.

Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier plus faiblement Emilie au sol.Je crois en mon jeu et mes cartes et regarde leur pouvoir.Oui j'ai pioché le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges.

Emilie se lèva legerement appuyée sur ses mains tenant sa carte du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges.

Je vais te montrer ce que l'âme des monstees et la magie égyptienne peut avec le pouvoir de l'amitié,c'est une arme invicible.dit Emilie.

Je me demande ce qu'elle va faire.fit Joey surpris.

Emilie posa sa carte préférée sur son disque de duel et mit ses deux monstres au cimetière.Alors elle se concentra et toucha son Médaillon.Une lumière dorée entoura Emilie puis le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges qui venait de se matérialiser sur le terrain.Emilie et le Dragon Noir se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et fusionnèrent ensemble.Alors un dragon noir se forma mais pourvu d'une cuirasse dorée qui le faisait resplendir.Il avait un disque de duel à une de ses pattes avant.Il avait 3000 points d'attaque.

Je suis Le Dragon Noir de Lumière.dit le nouveau monstre.En utilisant la magie de l'Egypte ancienne et l'âme des monstres,j'ai fusionné avec mon monstre préféré.déclara le Dragon.

C'est c'est impossible.s'exclama Kaiba stupéfié.Ca ne peut pas exister.

C'est vraiment incroyable.C'est magnifique.s'écria Mokuba.

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.Emilie à l'air connaître un secret très puissant.fit Shizu.

En tout cas c'est Yugi.

Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie.ajouta Bakura.

Et il possède 3000 points d'attaque.Il est aussi puissant qu'un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.C'est Marek étonné.

Pendant ce temps,le Dragon Noir de Lumière se tenait prêt à l'attaque.

Il est temps de conclure ce duel et le jeu des ombres.Force lumière.lança le Dragon Noir de Lumière.

Une énorme boule de lumière sortit de sa bouche et se dirigea vers Miho.Son disque de duel afficha 0.Alors les ténèbres se dispersèrent tandis que la tête de Miho se relâchant et la jeune fille était évanouie.Aussitôt Bakura accourt vers Miho.

Miho non.s'écria Bakura.

Pendant ce temps,le Dragon Noir de Lumière se désintégra et Emilie apparut auprès de ses amis qui étaient encore un peu sous le choc du duel mais aussi de la fusion.

Emilie ça va?demanda Tomoki inquiet.

Oui je vais..

Au moment où elle allait répondre bien,elle eut la tête qui tournait et commença à s'évanouir.Marek la rattrapa à temps juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Wah j'adore ce chapitre moi.Vous aimé la fusion?Moi c'est mon passage préféré.Et des surprises ainsi j'en reserve d'autres.

Chapitre 14: **_La magie égyptienne_**

Oui un petit chapitre explicatif à ce duel enfin le duel que tout le monde attend.Après ce sera les chapitres 15 et 16 avec le duel Kaiba/Joey. Je sens que ça va être chzud.


	14. La magie egyptienne

( regarde tout le monde) euh oui y a longtemps que j'ai pas uploadé. Non rangez vos armes svp. Je vous avez prevenu. Je fais un site donc j'ai moins de temps. Sinon voilà le chapitre 14.

Yugi: Apres cinq mois XD

La ferme toi!

Joey: Hi han! Hi han!

Kaiba: Tiens je croyais que tu etais un chien wheeler mais tu es bon en ane.

Joey prepare ses poings : boucle la le snobinard.

Tomoki: Du calme. Le chapitre va commencer.

Mokuba: On s'installe et on se tait. Mais avant les reponses aux reviews. A toi Emilie.

Adorables ces deux petits. Passons aux reviews.

**Daffy: **Desolé d'avoir ete si longue. Ah? Emilie et Marek (prend un air tres inoncent) non non tu te trompes (aux autres) vous vous la bouclez!

Yugi: On dira rien (bas a Daffy) tu as raison XD

GRR on passe au chapitre TTTT

**14 LA MAGIE EGYPTIENNE**

Le petit groupe s'était réuni dans leur cabine où ils avaient transporté Emilie évanouie sur son futon. Kaiba était parti disant qu'il ne supportait pas ses discussions sur cette fumisterie.En effet,le groupe discutait sur l'étrange fusion sans rien comprendre.

Ca ne peut être que de la magie égyptienne.En tout cas,Emilie sait beaucoup plus de ce qu'elle nous a déjà dit.affirma Shizu.

Moi je m'inquiète pour Bakura.fit Marek en montrant Bakura assis au chevet de Miho inconsciente.Il n'a pas bougé de là depuis qu'on est revenus.

C'est un peu normal je trouve.répondit Tea.

Comment ça?C'est normal de voir Bakura ainsi pour quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît même pas et qui a tenté de tuer Emilie?demanda Tomoki.

Non.On connaît Miho.Elle était au lycée avec nous.Elle nous a même accompagnée durant la partie de Monster World contre l'autre Bakura.D'ailleurs lui et Miho sortaient ensemble.Mais un jour,Miho a dû partir et on ne l'a jamais revu.expliqua Yugi.

Alors notre « ennemi » s'est servi d'elle.Il voulait l'utiliser car il savait que c'était notre amie.Il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance car c'est Emilie qui s'est battue contre elle et comme elle ne la connaissait pas n'a pas pu ressentir de trouble à se battre contre elle.rigola Joey.

Au contraire Joey il a agi en pleine conscience.le contredit Shizu.

Que veux tu dire par « pleine conscience »?l'interrogea Mokuba surpris.

Eh bien si Miho aurait affronté une personne qu'elle connaissait,cela pouvait la délivrer comme nous avns vu à Batailleville.Par consequent seuls Emilie ou Marek pouvaient se battre contre elle pour ne pas risquer de troubler ses plans.expliqua Shizu.

Ce qui signifie qu'il connaît beaucoup de choses sur nous.dit une voix enjouée derrière eux.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui venait de parler et découvrirent Emilie assise sur son matelas et arborait déjà ses lunettes et sa casquette.

Emilie.Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée?demanda Yugi.

Oui un petit moment mais j'aime écouter de quoi on parle avant de me manifester.répondit Emilie.

Tu penses que notre ennemi connaît beaucoup de choses sur nous?demanda Joey surpris.

Je crois car il lui a fallu retrouver Miho sans compter qu'avant il a dû savoir qu'elle avait un lien avec certains d'entre nous.ajouta Emilie.

Dis Emilie qu'est qui s'est passé durant le duel avec le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges?demanda Yugi au nom de tout le monde.

Je savais que vous me le demanderez.Shizu a raison.C'est bien de la magie égyptienne.J'ai simplement uni mon kâ et mon bâ à l'âme du monstre choisie. En l'occurrence mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges.expliqua Emilie.

Hum minute en japonais moyen ça veut dire quoi kâ et bâ?Et aussi le sens de ta phrase?Car là c'est de l'hevreux.dit Joey.

C'est très simple.Dans l'Egypte Antique,on disait que l'être humain était constitué d'un kâ qui représentait son énergie spirituelle dont le centre était son cœur. C'est l'âme de l'individu.Ensuite le bâ était l'esprit de la personne.reprit Emilie.

Mais esprit et âme c'est la même chose.fit Duke.

Absolument pas.L'esprit et l'âme sont deux choses Emilie l'a précisé l'âme se situe au niveau du cœur tandis que l'esprit est dans la tête.Il est représenté par un oiseau car à la mort de la personne,il s'envole vers le royaume d'Osiris pour attendre l'âme.intervint Shizu.

Exactement.Merci Shizu.Je n'avais vraiment envie de faire un cours à moi toute seule.Je n'aime guère enseigner.rigola Emilie.

Ouais mais je ne vois toujours pas un rapport avec la fusion.fit Joey.

Hum euh comment expliquer clairement?Hum..commença Emilie.

Je vais essayer.Arrêtes moi si je me trompe.dit vous venez d'entendre,le kâ et le bâ sont réunis en une seule personne ainsi pour fusionner avec le monstre,il faut faire sortir ces deux éléments de soi en même temps que le kâ du monstre.

Bravo Shizu c'est exactement ça bien que cela demande une bonne pratique en niveau de magie car c'est très dur.ajouta Emilie.

Dis tout le monde peut faire ça?demande Mokuba rêveur.

Je suis désolé Mokuba mais n'espère réussir à ton âge.Il faut connaître la magie et surtout la maitriser.A ton âge,tu dois être juste capable d'allumer un feu avec les mains.Le potentiel magique se dévelloppe au fur et à mesure qu'il est travaillé.répondit Emilie.

En tout cas il est temps que je boucle mon dossier.pensa Tomoki.

Voilà terminé. Pour la plupart des explications je n'invente rien sauf la fusion mais le reste existe reellement.

Chapitre 15: **_Kaiba contre Joey_**

**__**

Je vous previens dans ce duel il n'y aura guère de duel à part le debut et la fin car entre les deux il y a

un evenement beaucoup plus grave. Et puis on sait deja d'avance le resultat XD

Joey: Ouais je vais éclater Kaiba!

Hum pas vraiment….

Kaiba rigole: Pauvre Wheeler.

Joey: grrrrrrrr

Yugi: Hey momentai vous deux

Hum? Yugi tu serais pas tombé par hasard sur une video de Terriermon?

Yugi: Euh si pourquoi? Momentai.

Les perso: Elle l'a rendu fou Oo


End file.
